The Past
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: When people from different cities get the same old file then the only thing that this could mean is that hell broke loose again... Crossover between NCIS, CSI, CSI NY, CSI MIAMI, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice and House M.D.
1. Here is the beginning of them all

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the shows!**

The past...

WHASINGTON D.C. 

A file was open on the desk. No one dared to touch it like it was some sort of bomb which was going to explode if they did something as simple as touch it. Gibbs was standing next to the table where the file was dropped, he was the closest from them all but still he kept his distance from it, Ducky was sitting on the couch his eyes were turned to the other side, he couldn't face the intruding file on the table, McGee was standing next to Abby letting her use his shoulder to hide her tears, Tony was standing by the window he was trying to process everything he learned over the last hours, Palmer was sitting by the empty fireplace his head was spinning and he could feel his temples trembling...

Ziva and Vance were sitting next to each other as far away from the file they could. The file which destroyed them... and their families...

What was this file doing there?

"What does this mean?" Gibbs asked them. Ziva took a deep breath and looked at Leon. He took her left hand into his bigger one and gave her a squeeze.

"We have to tell you a story..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEW YORK 

Lindsay was sitting in the break room with Jo's hand on her shoulder the tears were flowing down her face freely, she was feeling helpless. Only yesterday her life was good. Now she had to lie to everyone once again...

The file was secure into her bag; it was there from the moment she found it on her desk in today's mail. She felt like the lizard tattoo she had on the front of her shoulder was burning her, she needed a way out but things weren't easy. Things were never easy for her. She saw Aidan or Kendall as she was known to many people these days walk past by, her eyes wandered bored into the room thanks to the glass walls, and she saw her sitting there with the tears flowing through her closed eyes. She left a tingle on the left side of her lower abdominal and felt her stomach was tied. She stepped into the room and saw Jo and Lindsay looking up to her. She realized it was time...

The end of the line, they had to stop lying and start telling the truth... soon.

"I'll go find Mac, Sheldon, Danny, Adam, Sid and Don" she said and walked out of the room. She first went to the lab where she knew that Adam was working "Break room in ten" she said. She didn't wait to hear her husband's answer she wasn't in mood and she wasn't ready to deal with the reasons alone.

She walked to Mac's office next in there was sitting Sheldon, Danny and Mac, they were laughing over something. She opened the door and told them the same thing she said to Adam. Last one was Don she knew that he will probably be together with Sid, the last time he was spending a lot of time with the older doctor. She passed the doors of the morgue and found them sitting together again, just like every other Friday afternoon. "Break room in ten" she said and turned around.

The ride in the elevator seemed to last a century, she was back into the break room and saw Lindsay to have regained her self control. Jo was standing frozen next to the window; her eyes seemed to be traveling. Her mind was traveling.

"I told them to come here" Aiden said.

"What... what we will tell them" Lindsay said sniffing. Jo turned her head to them

"The whole story…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MIAMI

Horatio was looking to the file in front of him; cold sweat was rolling on his face. The case he fought so hard to forget was coming back to haunt him. Calleigh was standing next to him, her hand was touching softly his shoulder, it wasn't long since she and Eric broke up, she was thankful they managed to do so in good terms, he was her friend for so long that only the idea of losing him from her life was killing her. They realized that their relationship was more like they were siblings than a couple. The moment after they broke up she saw clear, she knew what she wanted and more specifically whom she wanted: Horatio.

They had difficult time, mainly because of Horatio's difficulty to understand that she really loved him, still after two months since they got together he had difficult time believing that she loved him, every morning he was waking up waiting to find her gone. It was usual for her to find him lost into a perfect little world, into a world that he was born into a perfect family, where he didn't need to kill his father, into a world where he wasn't hurt each and every time he fall in love, into a world where he was able to raise his son himself, into the perfect world where no one was after him.

Today was different though, she stepped into his office and saw him starring at the sea which was visible from his office, his eyes weren't shinning like they did when he was in his perfect little world, his perfect blue eyes were dull, he was shutting her out, something that he never did before. He really did have difficult time believing that a woman like her loved a man like him but at least he never, ever shut her out. She worked with him for 12 years now, she knew that when you push him he will push back harder, but if you actually wait he will melt and tell you everything. That's why she stayed there with her hand touching softly his shoulder for the last hour. She was waiting for him to melt.

"Sweetheart" he said. His voice was barely above a whisper but it was more than enough for her to listen.

"Tell me" she said.

"Call the team and Alexx here; I have to tell you a story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

LAS VEGAS

Catherine was sitting in her chair looking at the file in front of her. It arrived today but she too scared to even touch it. She was fighting with her inner voice whether or not to call Sara and ask her if she had received the file too. Secretly she wished she did. Grissom was standing by the door watching her she looked upset.

"Gil." She said. Grissom turned his head to her eyes, they were cloudy. She was having troubles. Something was troubling her…

"Tell me Cath" he said

"Can you find the rest of the team? Sara and I need to tell you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

SEATTLE 

Meredith and Derek were sitting in the front porch looking at the sun in front of them slowly being hidden by the trees. The soft orange on the sky and the cold breeze which was hitting their faces was usually the sign for them to get inside the house, it was the sign to take Zola and baby Chris and get inside, normally… not today.

"What we will do?" Derek asked her, this was the first time they spoke to each other here and almost five hours since they received the file which was currently sitting on the small coffee table between them.

"I… I don't know. Why now? She said that she will send the files only if we are needed ever again. Why now?" she said. The tears she was fighting to hide started rolling down her face.

"Maybe someone is in trouble." Derek said. His voice seemed to be calm but inside he was torn. In this mess was involved his baby sister, Amelia, Addison, his cousin and he recently found out his wife, Meredith. This was a leaving nightmare! She was right when she said that it was better if he didn't help them, but his thick head couldn't understand! And here he was twelve years later regretting his choice deeply.

"Maybe" Meredith said. Her stomach dropped when she heard Derek's suggestion. These people had grown to be a family to her. Each and every one of them meant the world to her. She was felling sick only by the thought that someone might be injured, sick or in trouble.

"Derek" she said. Her husband turned his head to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"I know, don't worry I will call everyone here" he said and rose from his chair.

"We have to tell them a story"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

NEW JERSEY

Lisa was packing her staff up, her hands were trembling, her best friend had gone to jail to give her a way out of the mess she was in. she still couldn't understand how they got to her after all there were many other doctors into the team, how did they found her?

She was always careful she never left any signs behind her. Greg on the other side was the one who was the most careless but still they went after her not him. The tears were rolling down her eyes and she was unable to stop them, soon the silence tears were turning into sobs. Heart breaking sobs.

"That bastard could have killed us" she heard her sister saying from whatever was left from the leaving room. She felt the blood boiling. Greg would never harm them intentionally; he only did that to give her a way out. She wished she could step into the other room and just rub onto her face just how much Greg loved her, Rachel and James. He loved them enough to give up his freedom for them. She looked one last time her bedroom and felt the tears pile up again.

"Mommy?" she heard Rachel's soft voice from the door and turned her head to face her daughter standing there. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, tears which like her mother didn't shade yet.

"Yes baby girl" Lisa said to her daughter.

"I couldn't stay with your sister and her husband they were saying mean things about uncle Greg." She said sniffing

The little girl was very close with Greg and she was ready to turn against anyone who might say something bad for him. He was her bestes friend in the whole wide world as they claimed often. "She is Aunt Julia and Uncle Bill" Lisa said. Rachel frowned and told her

"No they are not! They are saying bad things about uncle Greg, mom, I don't like them!" she said. Lisa took a deep breath and turned to her daughter.

"What are they saying darling?" she asked, her daughter patting the bed next to her. The little girl run there and hoped up onto it "they say that he is crazy and that he tried to kill you and them" she said. She pronounced the word them like it was some kind of curse which burned her mouth "they thought that I wasn't listening and…" the girl stopped causing Lisa's breath to be caught into her throat.

"What else?" she asked.

"You won't be mad mommy will you?" she asked with eyes pleading her. She knew that whatever her daughter listened from that point and on was not something that she will like but she really needed to know what they were saying about Greg.

"I won't be angel, tell me"

"They… they called uncle Greg a bastard who didn't care about anyone except himself, that's why he drove his car into our dining room because he was mean and he wanted to hurt people who didn't agree with him, they… they said that he was unable to love anyone but himself" the little girl whipped the tears from her eyes and continued "I was upset because I know they were lying uncle Greg loves me, and you, and uncle Jimmy, uncle Eric, uncle Taub, aunt Remy, aunt Ally, and even if he will never admit it to anyone he told me that he loves uncle Robert and aunt Martha too. He told me he loves us all! I know he can love! And I was upset so…" the girl sniffed again and used her sleeve to whip her eyes again "I went there and told them that they are wrong about uncle Greg, that he was a good guy, that he was my best friend that… that he might not was saying it very often but he loves ME, he was able to love because he loves me and you and all of our little family. Uncle Robert and Uncle Eric were standing by the window and they didn't say anything they just nodded their heads like they didn't believe me. Aunt Remy had tears and made a move to catch me because I was walking away from them, and I would have let her but then your sister opened her mouth and said that uncle Greg…" the girl burst into tears and she hid her little face into her mother's t-shirt. Lisa felt her heart being torn from its place but she found the strength to move the small body of her daughter from her arms and ask her to continue "Baby girl I know that it's difficult but please tell me what happened." She plead.

"_She_ said that Uncle Greg never loved us because he couldn't love anyone, not even himself and that for my good I better forget that he even existed in my life, so I turned to Uncle Jimmy to tell him to tell her that Uncle Greg loved me and that she was lying, but he said that for once he believed that _she _was right because it seemed that Uncle Greg didn't love us as much as I thing he did. I wanted to cry mommy I wanted to scream at them that they were wrong that they didn't know Uncle Greg like I do! And I did it mommy, so please don't be mad at me." She said. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she shed since she started saying what happened into the leaving room.

"I am not mad baby girl. I am not mad at you" she said whipping the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"Aunt Remy tried to catch me and Aunt Ally was whipping her eyes, they made her cry too mommy! Uncle Greg will be mad at me, he made me promise that I will do everything so Aunt Ally will be okay and I let them make her cry. When I finished I run here and Aunt Remy couldn't catch me." She said. Lisa held the small kid into her arms and squeezed her tighter.

"Don't worry baby girl they are saying those things because they don't know how much Uncle Greg love us all. I promise you I will tell them. Why don't you go to pack you staff?" she said and send the small girl to her room. For a moment she stood there wondering if she was really strong enough to tell them the truth she turned her head to the file she found onto her bed today when she stepped into her bedroom to pack her staff, it was now or never, Jenny said that the next time they will contact will be for two reasons, either because the case was completely over, or because something happen and they will need to be united again. She remembered clearly that if the second scenario was ever coming true they were allowed to talk to some people they trusted and ask for their help.

She stood up from her bed and walked into the freshly repaired leaving room where everyone was sitting, she could hear whispers coming from the room and she entered with her head high. As soon as they saw her there they all stopped frozen they knew that Rachel run to her mother right after their encounter into the same room.

"I am sorry Lisa I tried to calm her but…" Remy said. Lisa nodded her head "I know."

She turned her attention to the rest of the room and told them "me and Remy are going to tell you a story which will prove you just how much Gregory House loves us all. And I really hope that it will make you fell as miserable as Rachel feels right now because of you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 end


	2. Meet the new team Need your help

**Title: Meeting the new team**

**Rate: K+**

**01/06/1999**

Jenny was sitting in her chair whipping for another time her tears which were rolling down her face on their own account. She was expecting her new team and she was saying to herself that this team will give her all those Jethro would never give her. She knew somewhere deep down that this was bull, no team could give her what Jethro gave her those years she worked with him. She heard a knock on the door

"Come in" she said as she whipped the last tears from her cheeks and eyes. The last thing she needed and wanted was her new team to think she was some kind of emotional wreck. A young woman with beautiful brown eyes came in with a man. The woman had worn her brown hair into a ponytail; her eyes were warm and were fitting perfectly to her small face. She had some similarities with the man next to her, their eyes seemed to be the same deep brown color, the same oval shape, the same intensity into them.

"Hello" the man said, a small shy smile appeared onto his face, it was nothing more than a small polite gesture but it meant a lot to Jenny who right now needed it more than anything.

"Hello, my name is Jennifer Shepard I work for NCIS. You can call me Jenny." Jenny said and gave her right hand to them. The man took her hand "I am Ari Haswari I work for Mossad" he said. The woman next to him smiled and took Jenny's hand into her own "Hi, I am Ziva David, his half sister, I work for Mossad too." She said. Jenny smiled at the two siblings and walked back to her desk. She took the first paper from the file and checked the names of the first two members of her new team. She saw that the two of them were still standing and told them

"Please sit down."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kate felt nervous she got orders from her boss just yesterday to pack her staff and get to Spain A.S.A.P. because she was needed for a case. She was standing outside the airport waiting for the agent who was supposed to get her to the address that was given to her. She had strict orders to wait for the agent and NOT under any circumstances take a cub to the safe house. Their location had to be kept secret under any cost. She felt the adrenaline running into her veins; this was her first undercover secret mission. She felt excited.

A young woman in her middle twenties came closer to her she moved there and gave her a big hug "Act like you know me, call me Cassy" she whispered

"Hey Katy, I brought the car here, come on let's get you home, you have to be tired, right?" she asked. Kate froze for a moment but then she remembered her training as a secret service agent

"Ok Cassy let's go, I am really tiered." She said.

Kate and that Cassy woman walked for a few miles until they reached a dark alley. The sun was almost hidden by this hour; Kate looked at the watch she was wearing and saw that it was almost eleven.

"Get in" the other woman said and got into the driver's seat. Kate got into the car and waited until they were far away from the airport.

"I am special agent Caitlin Todd, you can call me Kate." The woman smiled and turned her head for a moment to Kate.

"I am glad to meet you officially; I am special agent Paula Cassidy. I work for NCIS. Cassy is my code name." she said.

"Ok, I guess I will have to go by Katy. I wouldn't like any of those we are after to know my name." she said. Paula smiled a bit before she replied "Me neither."

The rest of the drive was a quite one; none of the two women said anything more, they were aware though of the fact that they were going to get along very well together.

Paula got out of the car and opened the back door to get Kate's bag, Kate got to her side to help her. The two women walked together to the house in front of them. Kate was surprised by the house. It was next to the sea painted in bright colors and big enough for at least fifteen people.

"What is here?" Kate asked.

"It's something like our Headquarters" Paula said…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jenny, Ziva and Ari were sitting in the leaving room now. They were silent they didn't know what to say. Jenny stood up when she heard the sound of a car being parked outside the house. Her hand went straight to her gun which was secure in its holster at her waist. She went to the door and saw two women coming to the house.

"Hello" the brunet said.

"Hi, who are you two?" Jenny asked, letting them walk inside.

"I am Caitlin Todd, from Secret Service, you can call me Kate" the brunet said shaking Jenny's hand.

"I am Paula Cassidy, from NCIS." Jenny shakes their hands and led them to the leaving room next door.

The five people got along pretty good at first and everyone could see that there was something growing between Kate and Ari even if they both were too shy to admit it. The team at first was working a bit blindly, the only thing they knew is that the people they were after were three, two assassins and one arms dealer...

It was like looking a needle in the haystack…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Title: Need your help**

**Rating: K+**

**MIAMI **

Horatio was sitting in his new office trying to hide… hide from everything. This was something that he does very often now lately. Actually is something he does from the moment he hired the new ballistics expert. Calleigh was the main reason he was hiding, or more likely his feelings for Calleigh were causing him to hide. He had to stop them, he had to be the better guy and stop having feelings for her. She was young and beautiful, happy and most important un-damaged. She deserved someone better than him, someone who could give her everything she wanted and needed without the fear of pushing her away. Without the fear of destroying everything.

His phone ringed and stopped his thoughts, he was startled at first, he wasn't expecting any phone calls, even if he was still hiding in his office he wasn't on call, he was off the clock.

"Detective Caine" Horatio said

"Horatio, I need you in my office right now." The voice on the other side was painfully familiar, but why was the chief calling him? And most importantly why did he need him in his office.

"I'll be there right away." He said and hanged up the phone.

It took him less than ten minutes to get to the office in the third floor of the east wing of the police department, this side of the building had no great view, the only thing you could see is the city, or at least a part of the city. It wasn't a calming view…

"Horatio, please sit." The chief said and showed a chair in the front of his desk. "I get that you trust Dr. Woods very much right?" he asked. Horatio was puzzled at first, what Alexx had to do with this?

"Yes I do sir. She is the best medical examiner I have ever worked with." Horatio said. The chief sat down on his chair and leaned back a bit, Horatio knew this tactic, he was using it in crime scenes. He was talking a step back to observe the bigger picture.

"Good" he said leaning forward "Very good indeed" he said. His face was giving Horatio a small smile but his voice was clearly victorious.

"With all due respect sir, why are you asking?" Horatio asked.

"Because Horatio I am sending you and Dr. Woods in Spain for the next week to work on a case. I want you to call her here right away. What I will tell the two of you will stay forever in this room. No one, I repeat NO ONE can know about it" he said. Horatio felt scared for the first time here and a long time in his life. All this secrecy was killing him… was scarring the hell out of him…

"I… I am going to call her" he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Alexx was sitting in her office in the morgue, her head was killing her and her gut was telling her that something big will happen today. As the hours were passing she was feeling unsure whether this was going to be something good or bad…

Her cell phone started ringing and she took it in her hand. Her caller ID showed Horatio's name, she felt puzzled why was he calling her now? He was off the clock by this hour.

"Dr. Woods" she said, her voice wasn't giving away the fear she was feeling deep inside her heart.

"Alexx, the chief wants us in his office quickly." He said. Alexx realized that even though his voice was stable and strong like always he was scarred… something was scarring the leaving lights out of him.

"Ok baby, I will be there." She said.

"Thank you Alexx"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Alexx was in the chief's office in less than ten minutes, she was running the stairs like a mad woman. Horatio rarely sounded scarred he was almost always in control, so whatever caused him to lose control today must be really serious. She knocked the door hesitantly.

"Come in" the chief said. Alexx opened the door and stepped into the room, Horatio was sitting on a chair in front of the office while the chief was sitting behind his desk, he seemed totally normal like nothing happened at all. She felt confused.

"Dr. Woods please sit" the chief said. "We need to discuss something."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**LAS VEGAS **

Catherine was sitting in her leaving room staring at the divorce papers in front of her, finally after many years her nightmare was over, finally she could built her life again. She could be free. Lindsay was sleeping in her room upstairs and for the first time she felt safe. She was at home and felt like that. She was glad that she finally had gotten rid of him… her husband. She thought she loved him and the truth is that at the beginning she was in love with him, or at least she thought she was in love.

She wasn't so sure if what she felt was love. Maybe it was lust… probably it was lust.

When you love someone you suppose to accept him the way he is. You suppose to be unable to leave away from them; Catherine felt that she lived away from her husband while she was dead with him. She heard a knock on her door and felt her body stiffen immediately, she was terrified that _he _found her, found them.

"Catherine!" Catherine felt immediately relaxed when she heard Jim's voice. Jim Brass was one of the very little people who knew her new address. She knew though that if he was here a little after midnight there was something important going on. He wasn't paying just a social visit at this hour; this wasn't his type at all. If he was here at this hour it must have something important happened, especially since tonight was her day off.

"Jim! What are you doing here?" she asked worried.

"Catherine, there is a new case… confidential." He said. He was worried, he seemed to be somehow nervous, he looked around like he was looking if he was followed.

"Confidential?" she asked.

"Yes… in Spain."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**In Spain.**

Jenny woke up and rubbed her eyes, she felt tired, last night she and Ziva were out all night looking for anyone who might fit into the prescription they were given about the arms dealer without luck. She left the morning sickness to hit her just as hard as every other day. A smile came to her face when she realized that tomorrow she will be on her way back to the states, she tried to call Jethro many times but she hanged up before he picked the phone. She wanted to tell him about the baby but knowing herself she would most likely not tell him over the phone no matter how hard Ziva would try to push her. It felt strange but Ziva, Kate, Ari and Paula became her family. From time to time she laughed with the irony, when she first came to Spain she used to say to herself that the new team, her team would give her whatever Jethro couldn't, would became her family… true they couldn't give her everything Jethro gave her but they did became her family. In Ziva and Kate she could see the twin daughters, so much different but so much alike at the same time. Ari was like her son, the older probably, the steady one, the one who would do everything to protect the others. Paula was like the youngest child the one asking for attention without being addicted to it. She was almost happy with them.

She was amazed how exited they were when they heard she was pregnant, Kate and Paula were willing to make the nursery, Ziva offered to help her buy the things she needed and Ari offered to carry everything, help her paint the walls and things like that.

Her phone ringed and she felt like electricity passed through her whole body. She saw the name on the small screen and smiled.

"Shepard" she said.

"I know that!" the man on the other side of the line said.

"How glad to hear your sweat voice Derek!" Jenny said smiling. Her cousin had a really strange way to answer the phone.

"Really? Well I could tell you weren't if I judge for the time you have to call me!" he said. He seemed to be worried _'he always is'_ a small voice in her head tells her.

"I am sorry Derek but I couldn't, I was in Paris for the last two months and before that I was in a couple other places… with the… agency." Jenny said. She wasn't going to tell him where exactly she was, her motto with her family was that the less they know the longer they will live. She wasn't going to break that rule with her favorite cousin.

"This agency is wearing you out. Jenny you have to take care of yourself too." He said in concern. Jenny could hear the doctor inside her cousin to take over telling her to calm down, relax, and not push herself too much.

"Just like the hospital is wearing you out Derek, don't worry I will be fine. Now enough about me how are you? How are Amelia and Addison?" Jenny heard Derek laughing a bit from the other side of the line.

"Addison and I are finished our residency three months ago and now we are starting our fellowship, Amelia is looking for colleges she is thinking about Med school." Jenny felt the tear to built up in her eyes she always had a soft spot in her heart for little Amy. She was the only one in the family who never thought of her as the black ship. She was one of the very few that actually understood her.

"Really? Oh my God this is wonderful!" she said.

"Yeah, she is thinking about few." He said she heard the sound of the papers as her cousin was trying to find which universities Amelia choose.

"Hey look, I'll be back in States tomorrow, I will come over your place, make sure Amelia is there as well ok?" she asked

"Ok, around five?" he asked.

"Five is perfect."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Jenny walked into the kitchen and saw Kate and Ari sitting there they were talking quietly, the two of them were sitting closely to each other. Day after day it was obvious that the attraction between them was growing.

"Good morning." Jenny said.

"Jenny we need to tell you something" Ari said.

"Ok. Tell me." Jenny was almost sure she knew what the two of them wanted to tell her she was sure they wanted to tell her they were together.

"Caitlin and I are together." Ari said. "We know that this might cause a problem with the mission that's why we wanted to tell you. If this wills cause a problem then Caitlin will return to the states or I'll return to Israel." Ari said.

Jenny smiled sweetly at them. they were in love it was obvious the truth was that their relationship was really going to cause problems if they let it get interfered with work, but until that happens Jenny wasn't going to get between them, she, most of them all, knows how difficult is to find love in those crazy lives all the federal agents were leading. They were lucky to have each other.

"Just keep it out of work ok?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

End of chapter 2


	3. Gone Baby, Gone

**Disclaimer :I own nothing!**

**Title: Gone Baby Gone…**

**Rating: T**

Jenny woke up with a strange feeling, here and a week she was back in the states with her family but she felt like a stranger. There was someone following her, shadowing her, monitoring every step she took. She felt like she didn't belong in U.S.A. anymore. She felt like this wasn't home anymore…

She tried calling Jethro yesterday but he didn't pick it up. She wasn't shocked that he didn't want to talk to her. Why would he like to speak to her ever again after the way she left him? Like a coward with only a note in her coat's pocket. She glanced at the cell phone next to her on her nightstand and decided to call Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard here" he said from the other side of the line.

"Ducky? It's me Jenny." She said he voice was silent she almost couldn't hear her replay to him she hoped though he could hear her because otherwise she might chicken out and hung up on him.

"Jennifer" he said. His voice was cold, he was mad at her, of course he was.

"Ducky, do you… have work?" Jenny managed barely hold her sob when she heard the voice of her friend being so gold. He was always protective of her like a second father…

"Jennifer dear are you alright?" he asked. His voice softened again, it was again the voice of her friend.

"Can we talk? I am in New York today but tonight I will be in D.C." Jenny said.

"Well can you be at my place around eight?" Ducky asked.

"Eight will do." Jenny said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny walked into the kitchen of her cousin's place and saw him sitting there on the table reading his newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Derek" she said smiling

"Morning Jenny, did you sleep well?" he asked his eyes were tiered but he was smiling, that was something Jenny loved about her cousin, even when he was a step before falling apart he would smile to make you feel better.

"I slept better than last night." She said.

"Well that's something." He said. His face grows serious again.

"Jenny about this mission you have, if you need help I can help you." He said. Jenny turned her head and stared at him "Derek this is dangerous I would prefer if you could stay out of it. I don't want you or Addison in the harm's way. I have already endangered you being here." She said.

"Jenny" Derek stood up and went to her, his right hand went around her shoulders bringing her close to him "We are family, I want to help you" he said. Jenny pulled back and looked into her cousin's blue eyes.

"Derek this is dangerous, really dangerous you could die in your try to help me." She said.

"So what?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny left her car a few miles away from Ducky's place she was still feeling that someone was following her that's why she was trying to take as much protective measures as she could think of. Ducky was a friend she didn't want to put him in danger. She was walking as fast she could try to reach at the house which was in front of her in minimum time. She zipped her jacket and hugged herself tighter trying to block out the cold air.

Jenny reached the house and knocked the door. She waited for Ducky to answer

"Jennifer come in" he said, his face was straight he wasn't reveling any emotion.

"Thank you Ducky" she said and walked inside the house. Ducky led her to the living room and she sat on the couch.

"Tell me Jennifer why did you want to see me?" he asked, it wasn't that he didn't want to see her it was just that he shouldn't want to see her but still she was sitting in his living room.

"I wanted to see how you are… to talk…" Jenny blinked twice trying hard to hide the tears which were forming in her eyes.

"I am very well but something tells me that it's not me you want to talk about Jennifer" Ducky said. Jenny whipped her eyes and smiled to Ducky shyly.

"You can read people very well doctor." She said

"I can. But Jennifer please tell me it's obvious to me at least that you love Jethro why did you leave?" he asked

"I… I had to do it. I can't tell you the whole story but there was a case, a case I have to close before I come back to the states." She said.

"I work in a federal agency Jennifer I know about classified missions but why you didn't tell Jethro? He is a senior agent he could help you."

"That's exactly the reason why I did it! If he knew he would like to help and he would probably he would get hurt! I left because I wanted him to be SAFE! He wouldn't be safe with me."Ducky was listening to Jenny; he understood what she meant she was right Jethro would never let her finish the mission

"Jennifer my dear, you probably lost him this time…" Ducky said "He found a lady and… they are getting married in September." Ducky said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kate and Ari were sitting in their bedroom since Jenny knew about them there was no reason to hide.

"Do you think we will ever have a normal life?" Kate asked Ari.

"I don't know, but I can surely hope!" he said smiling. Ari leaned forward and captured Kate's lips with his own in a sweat kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Greg House was not happy but he was satisfied with his life. It was good, especially if you compare it with the life he had as a child and teenager. He had a house, he had a friend, a steady job and a steady relationship, even if that wasn't at all in his field of expertise. He was missing something though, there was something else he needed in his life to make it perfect… he needed excitement! He needed to have something to turn his world upside down in a matter of seconds!

"Dr. House you are needed in the E.R." a young nurse told him, Greg turned his head to see the young girl almost shaking, he smiled satisfied it seems that his reputation was well known to everyone in the hospital. That made him a bit sad thought because he already knew , from past experience, that there was no way they will ever get close to him, they will never get close to understand him and they will try to avoid him at first and then kick him out of there… and that was a shame because he actually likes it here, it's nice quite.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly, Dr Cuddy told me to get you she needed your help with a gunshot victim."

"Ok I'll be there." Usually he wasn't taking any calls for consults from other doctors and they knew when they needed a nephrologist not to call him, but if cuddy was calling him then there must be something important.

He walked quickly to the stairs he didn't even tried the elevator it was going to make him loose time. The truth was that he was in the ER in a matter of seconds. As soon as he entered the room he saw Cuddy in trauma room 1 working on someone.  
"I am here Cuddles what's going on here? I was watching the new episode from Chicago Hope! This must be really important." Greg whined like a child and Lisa knew that he was going to make her pay for intruding between him and his favorite medical drama.

"Greg, please… I'll bay you the whole season in DVD when it's released, look twenty five year old woman she was tortured and shot, she is a federal agent and I want you on her case, no one can know that she is here. She was working undercover when this happened." She said, her voice was low; she clearly didn't want anyone to know.

"Don't worry Lisa, I won't tell"

"Good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Jenny woke up feeling dizzy her hands were tied behind her back leaving her and her baby girl completely helpless in front of her kidnappers. She was afraid for her child, she didn't want her child in that situation but she had no choice… her unborn baby girl was almost completely exposed to their wrath. _

_She tried to calm down, she was feeling her heartbeat thought to rise more than before; clearly not even her own heart was listening to her right now. She heard her ears buzzing and a headache was killing her. She tried to untie herself but it didn't work either they tied her too tight. Jenny heard some heavy footsteps from the floor above her and felt a child through her back, someone, whoever might be the one who was walking was coming to the basement where she was. That was almost never good…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who brought her in here and told you all those things?" Greg asked, the patient was clearly not in position to speak. Her face was bruised and she had a long cut starting from her temple and ending in her jaw. She was shot at the back and the bullet grassed her kidneys. It was stopped by the baby, good for her, bad for the baby who died instantly…

"See the redhead guy over there?" she said showing a tall man sitting next to her bed.

"Aha."

"He said he is her brother Detective Caine." Lisa said, she didn't really believe that that detective Caine was Jenny's brother but she wasn't going to force him out of her room, whoever he was he clearly cared about her; he cared enough to be with her here and three days in row she was in coma…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

_"Tell me Jennifer, can I call you Jennifer bien?" he asked. The man around his forties but his dark brown hair here already thinner than normally at that age… Jenny didn't answer _

_"I'll call you Jennifer. Well tell me who from you agency in investigating me?" he asked. He had a sardonic smile on his face and his eyes were blank, it scared the hell out of Jenny, she couldn't read him and all the things she learned in NCIS all those years were seemed to be useless now. She could feel the blood running down her face and neck from the cut they did on the left side of her face the last time she didn't told them what they wanted. Her head was still hurting from all the drugs they injected her to keep her quite and her arms were hurting like hell from being tied behind her back for so long, it was almost two days since the last time she was free and able to move them. _

_"Didn't my friends tell you what happens when you don't obey?" he asked her. slowly he got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards her to the center of the room, his face which was hidden by the shadows the whole time was now reviled to Jenny, she felt the breath being caught in her throat that face was one she saw before, it was the face which was taunting her dreams here and almost five years, she couldn't believe it that she was once again helpless in front of Rene Benoit. That man took everything from her by killing her father, he hit her over the head and knocked her out on his way out of the place making her unreliable witness and now he kidnapped her and tortured her for three days. The cuts on her legs and shoulders weren't bleeding anymore but she could feel the dried blood sticking to her skin there._

_"I don't want to kill you Jennifer, don't make me do it, tell me who is investigating me!" he said. This time his voice was lauder than before but it still didn't scare Jenny off. She wasn't going to brake. _

_"Very well, you chose it." he told her. He put his hand on her cheek and patted it a few times a little too hard. _

_"Tirer sur SA »_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny opened her eyes and she felt fear. She was in an unknown place; she looked around her trying to find someone familiar. She couldn't there was only a man who was sitting on the chair next to her bed he seemed to be watching a TV show.

"Excuse me?" Jenny said, her voice was harsh she probably was in hospital.

"Good morning sunshine!" he said "I am Dr. Gregory House you are in Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital. Your brother detective Caine told us you were kidnapped. You were shot once on the back, the bullet grassed your kidneys."

"My baby?" Jenny asked, her eyes were filling her with tears, she could feel it that her child didn't survive. "I am sorry the fetus didn't survive."

Jenny swallowed a sob "Can I stay alone for a while?"

"Sure thing" Greg left the room but he stood right outside it across the hall, thank god the glass doors he could actually see everything.

Inside the room Jenny let the tears flow down her face dumping the gaze on the left side of her face,

"I'll catch you Benoit, I will do it even if it is the last thing I will do in this earth!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

** END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N I hope you like chapter three which I would like to dedicate to magiclover13 who is the one who made me upload another chapter. Thank you.**

**the last phrase Benoit said is "Shoot her" I don't speak french so I used google translator, forgive me if I did any mistakes. **

**Until next time Bye! and remember that I love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. That's what family is for

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. **

**Chapter 4**

**Title: That's what family is for.**

**Rating: K+**

Jenny walked into the bar to have a drink today was the first day after a long time that she was allowed to have a drink some alcohol, she dragged along Greg who was alone tonight, Stacey was in a boring gala and he stayed at home pretending to be too tired to tag along. And even though both knew he was going to be in trouble if she comes back early he really needed that drink so he didn't care.

Greg proved to be a very good friend, and if only she hadn't lost her baby girl she could say that getting captured by _him_ was the best thing in her life… or maybe third best… because not even his and Lisa's friendship could even reach her baby girl or, Jethro. Those few months she had with him, being all his and him being all hers will always be one of her most valuable treasures until a month ago she was ready to give up everything and go back to him begging him to forgive her, but now she couldn't, now it wasn't just a case, it was a vendetta, that man killed her father and most importantly killed her child. She wasn't going to let him get out alive she was going to catch him dead or alive…

"Stacey started talking about marriage last night thankfully though my pager ringed I was literally saved by the bell." Greg said. Jenny smiled at him" You still haven't changed your mind have you? Greg when you love someone you have to make some sacrifices!" she said.

"I know, she just… don't get me wrong I like her, a lot, it's just that I don't feel that strong feeling to make want to give her everything… after five years I think… I think the passion wore off." He said. Greg turned his attention to his drink in front of him; he was starring at his scotch without drinking it.

"Then she is not the right one Greg. If she was then you wouldn't question your feelings."

"But she is safe, she is the safe choice!" he said, his voice was raising and he could feel his anger boiling up, "How do you know when someone is the one?" he asked her.

"You can't breathe, sleep, and function without them they occupy your whole day." She said, a tear roll down her cheek in parallel with the faded scar she had on her cheek, she whipped fast but Greg still saw it.

"Was it that way with Gibbs?" he asked her his voice was soft almost a whisper, it could be lost in the middle of the noisy bar but Jenny heard it.

"Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Jenny woke up the next morning feeling as if she hadn't slept at all; her body and mind were tiered all she needed to do was sleep a few more hours, but she knew she couldn't she had to get ready and go to the airport right away, her flight to Mexico was only a few hours away and she needed to get going.

Her head was killing her she knew that all those drinks she had with Greg last night will come back to bite her in the morning, why the hell she never cares about the morning after?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paula and Ziva were sitting at the front porch, the two store house next to the beach outside Madrid was really becoming like their own. Horatio called them a month ago telling them about Jenny and the first thing they did was to redecorate the nursery, all the furniture were gone in a matter of hours, just like it happened with the baby, it was gone in a matter of seconds…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny saw an old building right across the road it seemed to be empty and somewhere deep inside her she hoped it was but she was wrong a young girl not older than seventeen got out her bright red hair were blowing in the air looking like fire around her face.

"Hey you! What are looking for?" she asked. Jenny smiled, that girl remind her so much of Jethro… she was almost like the way she would like her own daughter to be.

"Nothing I was just taking a walk, what is this building?" Jenny asked.

"An orphanage…" she said careless

"you live here?" jenny asked.

"Yeah. "The girl seemed to be sad, well probably she was she was living in this rat hole for God's sake!

"You can adopt from here?" jenny asked.

"As far as I know. Are you interested?" she asked

"Well you tell me, are you interested to have a mother?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Greg was sitting in his living room, another night in paradise. He thought, Stacey left him alone again he was thinking to call Wilson but he needed someone who wasn't going to judge him for not going with her to whatever gala she had to go.

He thought about calling Cuddy just to annoy her but something stopped him, he wanted to let her on her own peace, she had a particularly hard day… more likely a hard week.

Still he needed to talk to someone; he needed someone to keep him company…

He looked at his cell phone again, Jenny left a few days ago so she was out of question, he wanted to call her to see where she was but he knew better not to do so. It was strange for him only a month ago he wanted to find something able to turn his life upside down in a moment but now that he had it, it wasn't as fun as he though it'll be. He rammed through his contacts and saw Horatio's name there. He secretly hoped Horatio was still in town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **

"You've got to be kidding me right?" the girl asked.

"No I am not, would you like to take a walk with me? Is it allowed?" Jenny asked her.

"Yeah, why not, it's not like there will be someone who would care about me" the girl said careless. Jenny smiled sweetly to the girl she was so much like Jethro that if she didn't know better she would have sworn that she and he were related somehow.

"Well why don't you tell me a few things about you?" Jenny asked her. Kelly turned her head to Jenny and laughed

"Oh, my God! I just realized that you asked me if I wanted a new mother but I haven't even introduced myself. I am Kelly Smith, but just so you know I am not sure if Smith is my real last name. Well my mother died when I was eight in a car crash I got out of the car just barely in time and I tried to get help but I couldn't. A guy I didn't know before grabbed me and brought me here. He told me that my parents are dead and that will be my new home. It never became my home…" Kelly blinked a few times trying to get the annoying tears out of her eyes. Jenny placed her hand around her shoulders and brought her closer. "Is that going to make you run away?" Kelly asked.

"No that makes me wanting to adopt you more."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Detective Caine" Horatio said.

"Hey H, Greg here!"

"What's wrong Greg?" Horatio asked, his voice heard worried

"Nothing's wrong, are you still in New Jersey?" Greg hoped inside him again and again that Horatio is there. He really didn't want to call Wilson. His friend as much as he loved him was really able to drive him insane with his constant tries to make him "grow up" as he was saying.

"Yeah I'm still in town tomorrow though I am leaving for Spain. Probably with Jenny" Greg smiled when he heard that Horatio was still in town

"Great I am buying drinks, are you in?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Jenny and Kelly took the road to return to the orphanage Kelly lived. They were silent after Kelly told Jenny the truth about her past. After that Jenny explained to Kelly about her job, about the danger, the difficulties she will face if she comes with her, how difficulties or most likely the inability to have a steady home. In the end Kelly couldn't have been happier…

"Te fuiste de nuevo!"* a dark haired woman said, she seemed to be upset

"Oh, damn!" Kelly cursed "Lo siento señora Jones, Saqué un poco de aire fresco y luego esta mujer llegó, ella quiere adoptar un niño"** Kelly said. It was amazing how fluent Kelly was in Spanish.

"Realmente la señora?"*** The woman asked. Jenny smiled and moved closer to the two women,

"Yes I am interested."

_[*You left again, **I am sorry Mrs. Jones.I got out for some fresh air and then this woman came; she wants to adopt a child, ***Really Mrs.?]_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek closed the chart from in front of him, he felt tiered and worn out, he wanted to sleep so much… he wanted to sleep more than he wanted during his internship. He felt like he was suffocating. Addison was there… she was there with him but not really _with_ him. She seemed to want other things from him. He loved his wife he loved her very great deal but still he felt an empty spot in his heart there where she should be. He felt like she was not enough to complete him. Those thought made him fill guilty thought because he was married and Addison was his wife for a better and worse… for the rest of their lives…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

"So Mrs. Shepard you want to adopt young Kelly. That's strange she is way older than the usual age the parents want a child to be." The old lady said, her Jenny felt a bit irate by the many questions she asked but she wasn't going to lose her temper.

"I know Mrs. Jones. But as I explained to you I am not interested in adopting a young child, my job doesn't allow it." Jenny said. She didn't felt like to tell the unknown woman in front of her the real reason she didn't want a younger child. It was too painful for her to have another baby sleeping in her little girl's bed, room year the cloths.

"If you don't mind what your job is?" she asked.

"I am a federal officer." She said.

"Oh! Ok then, well you have to fill those applications, in about two weeks you can come and take the girl home with you." The woman said. Jenny was shocked she knew that adoption wasn't an easy procedure and something was telling her that she was going to have to use some of her contacts to make this legal in the states. But she really didn't mind… not at all…

"Thank you, if you allow me I am going to tell Kelly, we will talk again in two weeks. Right?" Jenny asked again she knew that probably was pushing her luck by saying it again and again but she really didn't want anything to be left in the dark.

"Of course Mrs. Shepard I will contact you again with the phone you left us. Kelly's room is in the second floor on your left hand the last room in the corridor." Jenny smiled and shakes the woman's hand once again.

Jenny walked to the stairs and got on the second floor, she saw the door in the end of the corridor. She knocked the door lightly; Kelly opened the door "Hey" she said

"Well I have wonderful news, in two weeks the adoption will be complete and you can come with me at my home in Spain." Jenny said smiling. Kelly's baby blue eyes widened "Really?" she asked

"Really!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX **

** END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: Thank you for reading Magiclover13 I hope you enjoyed it :) This one is updated today because you wanted to read the next chapter.**

**Bye !**


	5. 2 weeks gone too fast

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...**

**Chapter 5**

**Title: 2 weeks gone too fast.**

**Title: K+**

Jenny was sitting in the office in the same old orphanage once again. She was waiting for the old lady to come with the final papers of the adoption. She was nervous, if she wasn't in public view then she was going to shake.

"I am sorry you waited so long señora, I have the papers here, all you need to do is sign them and you can take the girl home." The lady in front of her said. Jenny smiled politely and took the forms in front of her, she read the papers carefully before she signed them and she gave them back to Mrs. Jones.

"Very nice. Here is your copy of the adoption papers" the old lady said and gave to Jenny a neat light blue folder. "The girl is in her room"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kelly was sitting in her room on her bed wondering if she was ever going to see Jenny again. She promised that she will come back in two weeks to get her, but right now she wasn't so sure. She even gave to a total stranger the only thing she had left of her mother! Her neck felt so empty without the delicate silver chain which was holding her mother's engagement ring and the two light blue diamonds. Kelly wasn't sure what those two little diamonds meant for sure but she could remember something probably her father said to her. That those little ones will always remind her that he was never going to leave her alone. Right now all those seemed to her to be nothing but bull. She was alone and her dear daddy left her. He might be with her in her cloudy thoughts and those small diamonds but he wasn't physically there… he wasn't there…

Kelly heard a soft knock on the door "Who is it?" she asked. She wasn't getting very well along neither with the staff of the orphanage nor with the other children, they never could understand her. They didn't even like her because she was just… different. "It's me Jenny, can I come in?" Kelly's eyes snapped open when she heard the soft sweet voice. She came back! "Of course!" the door opened slowly almost if she was scarred of what she might find in the room and the familiar redhead came into the room. Kelly got up and went to her. She stood there in front of her unsure of what to do; she didn't know what should be her next move.

"I… I got the papers today" Jenny said smiling lightly. The silence between them was starting to get too much and that was all she could think of to start a conversation.

"Really? I… I mean for real? I… I can come with you?" Kelly asked. She was happy, happier that she ever remembered herself to be in the past.

"Really. Pack your staff tomorrow morning we are leaving for Spain." Jenny said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ari woke up and saw that the bed was empty. That was all he needed to get up, "Caitlin?" he asked. His heart was beating faster than usually; he could feel his temples trembling wildly. He swallowed with difficulty and said her name once again "Kate?" he could hear the water running in the shower but she wasn't answering, why she wasn't answering? If she was in the shower she must have heard him! _

_Ari felt his feet being heavy, it was almost unbearable to him to move and it took all of his willpower to keep them moving. He reached at the bathroom's door "Caitlin are you in there?" he tried once again. He waited for about three minutes before he opened the door. _

_His breath was caught in his throat, tears build instantly in his eyes… Kate was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, between her eyes there was a perfectly shaped round bullet hole, he turned his head away tasting his own vomit in his mouth. He turned to see the bathroom mirror, there was a note written with her own blood. 'She is dead because of you, because of what you are looking for. We have the power to kill you all but first we will take from you everything you need, want and ever loved.' _

_"Kate!" _

"Kate" Ari mummers in his sleep again. Kate woke up and saw her boyfriend twitching next to her 'Another of his nightmares' Kate though. After what happened with Jenny Ari started having nightmares but he never discussed them with anyone… not her, or Ziva, Paula or even Horatio who had been in Spain for a few days last week. She understood that he was a very private person but it was clear that this was eating him alive.

"Ari, Ari darling wake up!" she said. She shock him lightly hoping and almost praying that he will wake up soon. Ari's eyes snapped open and looked straight into her own.

"Caitlin!" he said. His voice was relieved he saw her there next to him, as alive as ever.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked worried

"I… I'll be." He said…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**A month later…**

Jenny was sitting on her desk in Spain for another day, the sun was shining outside but she was stuck in here. She could hear her daughter, Kelly from outside, she was sitting there with Ziva and Paula, and it was amazing how well the young girl fit into the team. It was truly amazing…

Jenny looked the file onto her desk, it was just like the one she got when they told her that Horatio, Alexx and Catherine will join the team, she knew that file. It meant that more people will join them, that kind of scarred her, she knew this was dangerous and she didn't want to put in danger other people but at the same time this made her extremely happy because it meant that the more they were the sooner they will be done with this case and they will be able to get back to their lives… and who knows, Jethro might not be married by then…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Well because I won't be able to update next week I hope you all will anjoy this : www. facebook media / set / ?set = a.397636266972421.91383.239551939447522 & type=1 just remove the spaces. ;)**


	6. We almost had it all

**CHAPTER 6**

**Title: We Almost Had it All…**

**Rating: T**

Sara was sitting almost frozen in her car seat. An unknown man came and took her from the airport, he has dark brown hair and his eyes were hidden from her by his sunglasses. He seemed to be a kind man, well as kind as a man caring a gun can be!

"Who are you?" she asked, he stood in front of her and looked at her again

"This is your first undercover mission right?" he asked smiling; his voice was barely above a whisper. Sara blinked a couple of times and looked into his eyes

"So obvious?" she asked, Sara knew she was nervous because this was her first undercover mission.

"Yeah, but that's something we can fix." He said smiling "shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Greg was just a paining mess. His right leg was killing him and when he went to the clinic no one knew why. They just thought he was a pain killer addicted and almost literary kicked him out! No one believed him when he said he was in pain. not even Wilson! His friend. He got up and went to the medical cabinet in the bathroom trying to find anything that might dull the pain. the only thing that found was some Tylenol which he gratefully took. He was in pain here and two weeks no one believed him thought…

All he could do was hope that today's golf game will make him feel better…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Mike Franks was sitting in his home by the beach, he was calm, in peace here. He liked spending his whole day just like that, sitting in front of the sea.

"Senor Franks!" he heard the voice of the young girl who was working at the cantina

"Paloma!" he said smiling. He got up and went there "you are always welcomed here" he said. The girl rolled her eyes at his comment, even here, like that, unshaved and wearing clothes smelling like the bear he was drinking these days he was still a player, Mike Franks will never be anything less.

"I brought you a letter" she said and gave him the yellow file that Franks came to know so well over the past years he was working in NIS or as it's called nowadays NCIS. He took the file from her hands and murmured his 'thank you' at her on his way to the inside of his house. He got in and closed the door behind him he was holding the file close to his heart and walked fast to his bedroom where alla the widows were covered by heavy draperies. He sat down on the bed and opened the file. There weren't many things just a ticket to Spain and a small text…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny was sitting in her office again alone… again… Horatio got back in Miami but Alexx came, she was really pleasant woman, she could actually like her very much if she didn't remind her so much of her friend Ducky. She hadn't called since the last time she called to arrange a meeting with him and now she felt guilty, but from time to time when she was ready to pick up the phone and call him to see how he is doing she remembers what happened the last time. She was pregnant the last time; she was preparing to have a baby girl the last time but now? Now nothing, the only thing she had left from that night was the scar on her back and a lot of hate inside her…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kelly was sitting in her new bedroom in Spain, she felt like all this was too good to be true. From one moment to the other she found a mother, a home, friends, people who loved her and she loved them. It was just strange and not the way she got used life to be. She wasn't complaining, not at all, she liked it here. It was just that all thins wasn't something she got used to. She decided to go to Jenny, that woman who gave her a place to be. She was her mother for as far as she was interested. She knew she had another mother, but Jenny is her mom.

Kelly knocked lightly the door of Jenny's office, in the last months she was living with them she learned that Jenny was almost never in her bedroom, she was almost always in her study.

"Come in!" she said from the other side of the door. Kelly opened the door and got in, "Hey," she said smiling "I came… I have a question to ask, not that I'm not grateful that I am here with you but… why me?" she asked, Kelly was starring at her linked hands in front of her. She was unsure of how Jenny might react.

"You know what, I think there is something you need to know." She said smiling. Jenny stood up from her chair behind her desk and walked to the window where the couch was. "Come sit with me" she said showing the spot right next to her. "Well four years ago I joined NCIS and I was put in the Major respond case team. I was the team leader's partner. At the first sight I thought he was a chauvinist pig who was trying to ruin my career. He has these rules of him which control the lives of the whole team. Only the best agents last long with him. At the time I met him he was married to a horrible woman named Diane. They were like to flames together. Their marriage didn't last long, just like his other wedding, Diane was his second wife. I believe he loved her at some point… before the fights and the cheating. He caught her cheating on him before she left and emptied all his bank accounts. Anyway, five months after I joined the team they got divorced and we were sent to Marseilles. We were sitting for a whole night in a small attic with almost forty degrees. The first night nothing happened we were just sitting there, sweating like pigs. The second night thought." Kelly smiled "it happened right?" she said. Jenny smiled "Oh my. You are seventeen and I feel bad to talk to you about me having sex. It's… it's absurd. Well we got together after that but we kept it a secret. Not that it was difficult, we were always sent on undercover missions. It was easy to hide. Four years past way to fast and in April we were sent in Paris as a married couple. We stayed here for almost two months before I… before I left him…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lisa was sitting in her office, her head was killing her, she called Jenny yesterday to see how she is doing and she learned that she adopted a girl. She wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with a child. Losing your child the way she did leaves its mark on you it's not something you can get over from after a couple of months.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. House was admitted in ER. They are running tests on him right now but he has sharp pain on his right thigh. He… he doesn't seem very well." A young nurse told her. Lisa froze in her chair. How did this happen?

"Oh, my…" she said "Admit him and I will take care of his case personally." She said. The nurse left her office with fast steps letting her alone in the room Lisa lid her face in her palms 'Why this keeps happening?' she wondered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sara and the unknown man stopped with the car right outside of an old-looking big house.

"Here we are!" he said smiling. Sara smiled politely and nodded "Thanks" she said.

"You are welcomed. My name is Ari Haswari by the way." The man smiled even wider and took out his sunglasses. Sara smiled "Sara, Sara Sidle." She said and shake hands with her new teammate

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

END OF CHAPTER 6

**A/N : Thank you all for reading the story so far! I am sorry it took me longer to update but I didn't have access to a computer. Anyway I will try to post the next chapter by Sunday. **

**Bye! **


	7. Things can go wrong

**Title: Thinks can go wrong.**

**Rating: T**

Greg was lying on the bed in the hospital he works, with people he knows walking all around him starring with those sad eyes. Pitting him…

"Poor Greg he is lying on the bed helpless and alone, unable to walk on his own." Their thoughts were always easy for him to read but now it's even easier. It's like they have it written on their foreheads.

"Morning Greg" Stacy said, she was smiling all the time trying to make him forget that she was the one who took the decision to cut off a piece of his thigh.

"Morning" he grumbled, he didn't want to talk to her, hell he didn't even want to see her. the smile froze on her face for a moment "I… I talked to Dr. Cuddy and she said that you will probably be out in a couple of days" she said.

"Oh great, lucky me!" he said sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Horatio was sitting outside the ballistics lab watching his favorite CSI working. She was focused on her job and didn't notice him almost hiding outside in the shadows watching her work. The two weeks Horatio spent in Spain seemed to help him clear his mind. Calleigh was what he wanted but she was what he could never have as well. As much as he wanted her she was the forbidden fruit, he had to stay away. She deserved to be with someone who didn't had as many problems as he had, the last undercover mission proved just that. He needed to stay as far away from her as he could. She didn't deserve that…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Mike stretched his arms as he got out of the airport he was finally able to do so after hours he spent in the plane. He felt stiff. Mike looked around him trying to find something that might help him find the leader. He felt honored to have the team leader take him to the safe house. He couldn't find the leader though anywhere the only thing that drew his attention was a cute redhead, "Well Shepard is not here so it won't hurt play a bit." Mike said.

"Hola Señora, usted es libre?" he said smilling. Mike was trying to put his best charm to her, she turned around.

"Cortar el encanto Agent Franks. No funciona para mí. Agent Shepard, tus nuevo líder del equipo" she said. Mike's face fell.

"Oh, I am sorry I just didn't…" he started

"Didn't wait a woman to be the team leader?" she said. She had a smile on her face and even if Mike couldn't see it he could swear that she had a tinkle in her eyes as well.

"Things changed a lot form the last time I run an operation." Mike said.

"I know that agent Franks but that doesn't make you any less good." She said. "Are you coming?" she asked and got in the car.

"Redheads!" he said under his breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Ari was sitting in the car with Kate by his side. "Are you alright Ari?" Kate asked. She could see he was lost into his thoughts.

"I… I got a new lead. My father is involved." He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Jenny was driving to the safe house. Mike was looking at her. She was one hell of a woman. Or at least she seemed to be. Sure thing she was tough, she was Jethro's type of woman. He smiled remembering his Probie. He wondered where was he, the last time he saw him he left him with his own team. He was sure he was doing fine on his own but still… still he was a Probie to his eyes. He learned that he got married again and got divorced and again and got another divorce. He was hoping that he will find a woman which will help him heal his "wounds" that his first marriage left him.

"Tell me red" Mike started

"Jenny" she stopped him

"Jenny is then, tell me well, why is this mission of yours needs someone like me, a retired federal agent." He said. Mike got out a cigarette from his pocket but Jenny took it and throws it outside the window.

"No smoking in the car!" she scolded him

"Damn redheads!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your father?" Kate was lost, she couldn't believe her ears that father had the two remaining alive children of his in the mission and he tried to get the killed?

"Yes" Ari said he seemed to be sad…

"We will face it together." Kate said and touched his hand. "I'll be there for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paula and Kelly were sitting in the living room the TV was on but neither was watching. Kelly was reading the profile to the new agent which was going to join them.

"Do you know that Agent Franks?" Kelly asked Paula who was reading a book.

"No. he was retired before I joined." She said without raising her eyes from the book.

"Hm… does anyone know this guy?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek was sitting in the attending's launch looking at the photo he took with Jenny the last time she visited him. When she was there she was pregnant, he could see the small baby bump forming already. He knew how much she wanted this child, even if she never told anyone; she wanted to be a mother. That's why Derek was worried because that was something she wanted very much and he was afraid of what she might do. He knew that she was probably going to drown her sorrows into bourbon but he wasn't sure what was worse, drinking herself to sleep? Sleeping around? Or… no he didn't even want to think of the last option…

"Hey Derek what's going on?" Mark his friend said.

"Nothing. I am thinking if I should or shouldn't call Jenny." He said putting the photo into his lab coat and fishing his cell phone from it.

"Jenny? You cousin?" he asked smiling. Mark and Jenny were very close before she joined NCIS. Derek's mom was hoping that Jenny will be that woman who will make Mark settle down but she was wrong. So very wrong… Jenny and Mark never had any kind of feelings for each other, Jenny was too much of a sister to Mark to even think start any kind of relationship with her.

"Yeah, that Jenny" Derek said smiling when he saw the glint in his friend's eyes.

"Oh, you have to call her. I am still hurt she didn't came to visit me the last time she was here." He said putting like a little child. That was something that was very him. He was acting like a child…

"OK".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Greg was pretending to be sleeping while Stacey was sitting at the chair next to his bed. If he could he would have run away from here. From all of them! From his own self. He was an idiot putting Stacey as his medical proxy. He should have left Wilson of put Jenny. She was never going to take that kind of decision without asking his opinion, he should have known. Rule number 14 was clear never ever trust a lawyer, why the hell did he? The ringtone of Stacey's phone was heard and Greg kept his eyes closed with difficulty.

"Yes?" she answered. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"No, he is not out of the hospital yet." House felt infuriated, she was talking about him with God knows who!

"I went to his place but no-"it seemed like the parson on the other side of the line cut her.

"I am telling you Riley I found nothing that will lead you to that Jenny!" she was almost screaming and Greg's blood freeze. He was glad they didn't have him on heart monitor because if they did he wasn't going to be able to hide his speeding heart beat.

"Yes. I told you I'll try!" after a small pause she spoke less lauder this time. "Yes she was shot when she got into his care and she was pregnant." Greg was shocked Stacey was talking about Jenny and in a way that was making him shiver. Stacey was probably the one who gave the information about Jenny's location when she visited. What if she was responsible for the kidnapping as well. Or at least she knew about it. She knew about the kidnapping of an innocent woman and an unborn child…

"Ok… I said ok Riley I'll speak at you again when he gets home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Jenny!" Derek said to his cousin

"Hey Derek how are you?" Jenny asked with a smile forming onto her lips. She missed her cousin very much but she wasn't ready for another visit to the states to see him in person.

"I have you on speaker Mark is here!" he said "hey Jenny!" Mark said

"Hello to both of you then!" Jenny laughed imagining the both of them pushing each over the phone. Just like little children… exactly like little children.

"You alright?" Derek asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I've got to hung up thought. I am sorry that I didn't visit you Mark next time thought I promise I will. Bye!" Jenny hanged up the phone quickly as Mike stepped in the car.

"Well I got beer and cigarettes." He said showing the small plastic bag.

"Good! Can we go now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Until next time **

**Bye!**


	8. The first year has gone so fast

**Title: The first year has gone so fast.**

**Rating: K+**

Jenny was standing in front of the window watching over at the Aegean Sea. It was an amazing view. Crete was one of the biggest islands Greece had. Secretly inside of her she was glad that their arms dealer was going to do business with a local arms dealer. After the winder in Italy, summer in Greece is the next best thing. The team was working toward few names. They already knew that La Grenouille was involved they managed to confirm that one of the original members of the gang, the Russian assassin was shot and killed before the start of the case. What troubled Jenny though is the ability the rest of them had to keep such a low profile. No one ever heard of them. Never saw the selling any guns, killing anyone. That was strange… and above all they were always a step ahead of them. They knew things they weren't supposed to. She was getting a headache only by thinking how many undercover missions got blown up in the past year because they knew them…

Kate suggested looking inside our agencies. Probably this was an inside job, her idea though even if it sounded very good had a fault this was a highly secret case and it was known only by people with power over the agencies, such as the director, the deputy and the heads of the field offices. Why if one of the is the inside person would run an operation which most likely not only get him fired but get him in jail as well?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Horatio was sitting in his seat in the place which was currently crossing the Atlantic Ocean; he missed Jenny, Ziva, Kate, Paula, Sara, Catherine, Kelly, even Ari, dearly.

"What are you thinking honey?" Alexx asked from the seat next to him.

"About the team" he said

"Calleigh is pretty good, she will handle the lab as long as you won't be there." Alexx said.

"Not this team" Horatio said smiling. Of course he knew that Calleigh will handle the lab. He trust her with his life…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Catherine was sitting in front of the secluded beach their safe house had. She was thinking about her co worker Gil Grissom, that man was able to be harsh and soft at the same time. He was harsh with the murders, rapists, thieves, drug dealers, but he was so sweet and soft with the victims, kids… her…

He started to get under her skin and it was like he refused to leave. For a strange reason she wanted so much to make a move on him. Just to get him out of her system but at the same time she was afraid that this might screw up their friendship. The only stable thing she had in her life. And above all Lindsay loved her Uncle Gil, if something goes wrong between her and him, Lindsay will be the first to get hurt.

That's why Catherine chose to step aside…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Natalia BoaVista is a beautiful woman, that's what everyone told her. She was beautiful, an exotic beautiful Latina. On the outside world she was just a woman which had it all. A wonderful house near the beach in Miami, designer's cloths, a job which didn't work her to the ground, but still gives her enough money to keep leaving with a lot more things that just what she needed. On the inside thought no one knew how broken she was. Her right hand was itching her from the surgery she had a year ago when her "beloved husband" pushed her off the stairs and she broke her right hand. "Shattered" that's how the doctors had told her it was. She was damn lucky that she had still g her hand all because of a truly wonderful orthopedic surgeon which reconstructed her bones. The bruises Nick left one her skin had faded over the days, the months from her skin but not from her heart…

She heard her cell phone , she knew that it was probably from the FBI, over the last few months she was an informant for them, but she could tell that they were itching to move her ahead.

"BoaVista" she said.

"Hello Miss BoaVista, I am agent Danville I am calling from Washington D.C." a woman said from the other line. Natalia was confused. She talked with a lot of FBI agents but none of them was from D.C. all of them were from Miami.

"Is there anything I could do for you special agent Danville?" Natalia asked.

"Yes Miss BoaVista, FBI wants you to join a joint top secret investigation as a control agent."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was supposed to be a happy engaged man, he was supposed to be sleeping with his fiancée peacefully in their bed… but Leroy Jethro Gibbs was none of this things. He is a lonely sad man who is sitting alone in an almost empty bar drinking Bourbon after Bourbon on his own.

"I really think you should stop" the young bartender said. She was wearing a small black dress with purple ribbon on the front of the corset; Gibbs noticed the purple dog collar she was wearing.

"I still don't care", he said smiling. The girl smiled back at him.

"Ok, Stranger, but there is no way you are going to drive that way…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kelly and Ziva were walking by the beach silently. Kelly heard her mother crying last night, she tried to ignore it but she was sure that there wasn't even a person in the house which hadn't heard her heart wrenching sobs.

"Do you know why mom was crying last night?" she asked Ziva.

"A year ago she left the man she loved in Paris and she learned that he is getting married in a couple of months." Ziva said starring right ahead.

"Oh, she told me about him… not that he is getting married to another woman but she told me…" Kelly said and starred at the sea in front of her 'That bastard better make up to mom and never make her cry again otherwise I will personally kill him, no matter who he might be!' she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Months pasted too fast, and Jenny was glad that everyone was here, or coming over. She probably will never tell them but she needed them. The empty space Jethro left in her heart was killing her day by day. If someone asked her about a year ago if she would give everything up and go back to D.C. she was going to do it in the blink of an eye. If someone asked her the same question now she was going to give a very different answer. She wasn't going to leave this operation until every one of them was behind bars or even better dead. She needed to tie this loose end before she can even thing about going back to Washington.

She was just hoping that they will close the case soon because she wasn't sure how long she will be able to go on without bending under the pressure. She knew that if she succeeds to close this case she will be in fast track to the director's office, she wasn't sure what would happen if she failed, but she knew for sure that won't be easy for her to get rid of the failure. Of course something was telling her that failure won't be a problem because if she and her team fails, they'll be dead…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Agent Danville have you contact with Miss BoaVista?" Agent Fornell asked her. Jo found him to be a pretty annoying man, some were saying that this is because of the way his marriage is going, and some others say that this is his normal self.

"Yes sir I did, she is coming to D.C." she said and turned her attention to the computer in front of her.

"Good, let's go back to work!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby was ready to close the bar when she saw the man she tried to stop from drinking himself to oblivion sitting on his own on a bench. She smiled and locked the bar.

"Hey stranger!" she said and sat down next to him. "Goth girl!" he said. He had a smile on his face, which even though Abby knew was from the bourbon she liked it.

"What are you doing here? If I remember correctly I sent you home! I even called a taxi!" she said smiling

"I… might sent him away?" he said smiling, he was trying to make a face which resembled a baby face but with all the alcohol in his system it was just a failed attempt.

"Why a guy like you walks into a bar like this" she said and showed the closed bar behind her "Drinks himself in oblivion, doesn't want to go home and sits in a bench freezing his ass off?" she asked. Gibbs seemed to be a bit unstable

"I don't want to go home" he said sadly.

"Come to mine then" Abby said smiling.

"Nah, your boyfriend will mind" he said. He seemed to get worse by every minute.

"Nah, I don't have one" she said smiling. "Come on let's go" Abby helped Gibbs on his feet and walked him to her car.

"A hearse?" Gibbs said shocked

"A red hearse!" Abby said happily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading ! Special thanks to Spacegirl and magiclover13. I really thank you!**

**Until next time **

**Bye!**


	9. I can be the friend you need

**Disclaimer :I OWN NOTHING.**

**Title: I can be the friend you need**

**Rating: T**

Abby parked her car outside her apartment condo. "Here we are stranger" she said to the man who was sitting next to her. He didn't answer to her and she turned to check if he was still awake. She realized that he had fallen asleep on their way to her apartment. 'What made you this way stranger?' she wondered as she tried to wake him up.

"Where… where are we?" he asked, his voice was sleepy and he seemed like he wanted to throw up.

"We are at my place stranger." Abby said smiling. He seemed to be half dreaming. "Jen" he murmured "don't leave… don't leave me" he whimpered. His broken voice made Abby to want to cry. He was a broken man, maybe more broken than she thought he was. More than he let everyone around him to see. He was clutching her coat like it was his lifejacket. "I won't leave you" Abby said. He was drunk and he needed closure, whoever that Jen was tonight she was going to take her role…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Catherine got in the house, she was sitting at the beach for at least four hours and she was sure that her head was going to explode. Sara walked in the room she was running the whole morning trying to get away from the tension her new job was giving her. she had just moved into Las Vegas, that was good because she had Catherine there but it was bad because the amount of the work that needed to be done was twice as much as it was in San Francisco. She took a cold bottle of water from the fridge and turned to see Catherine sitting on the couch starring at the closed TV in front of her.

"Hey you ok?" she asked, since they arrived Catherine seemed to be a little lost into her thoughts. She was clearly troubled about something.

"Right now I am not, but… I am getting there…" she said and smiled to the younger woman next to her. Sara smiled at her as well and sat down on the couch next to Catherine.

"I'll be there for you" she said and hugged her tightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby left the man on her couch he was tiered and he fall asleep, she was watching him sleep with a cup of coffee in her hand. something was telling her to wait until he sober up to tell her who he is but the holster she saw on his belt made her impatient she went to the coat she removed from him earlier and looked into his pockets, she found a badge

"Nice to meet you NCIS special agent Gibbs." She said to his sleeping form on the couch, "I am honored to meet you" she said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night was slow for Abby she sat on her armchair watching the strange man sleeping. That woman's name "Jen" was the only he was repeating. She needed to know who that Jen was, because whoever she might was, she was haunting this kind stranger's dreams.

"Where am I?" he said from the couch, Abby stood up and walked to his side, she sat down and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"In my apartment, you were drunk as hell last night and you didn't want to go home so I brought you with me, I hope you don't mind." She said. Gibbs looked at her, her light green eyes remind him of a child… his child…

"Thank you" he said. He was ready to leave when Abby grasped his hand and stopped him.

"Let me give you an advice, whoever that Jen is, you better find her cause if she has the power to haunt your dreams like that, she has to be special to you."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kate and Ari were sitting to their bedroom in their new safe house in Greece. They were lying on their bed into each other's arms, fully content.

"Do you thing that we will get away from this mess?" Kate asked. These last days she was thinking about all those things she earned from this operation but still those things she lost were always coming into her head. She lost moments with her family, her sister, her parents…

'You found Ari, Jenny, Ziva, Paula, Horatio, Alexx, Sara, Greg, Lisa, Mike, Kelly and who knows how many more people will enter your life from now and on.' A small voice was telling her.

"I hope we will Caitlin. Don't worry, as long as I am alive they will not hurt you" he said and hugged her closer to his chest. Ari kissed the top of her head softly smelling her conditioner. The soft smell of the lavender fill his nostrils calming his senses making him feel like… home.

**XXXXXXX**

Gibbs felt frozen when he heard Jen's name. He turned to the girl "How do you know about Jen?" he asked. His voice almost broke but he tried to hide it, if Abby couldn't read people so well she was going to miss it.

"You were asking for her. Last night, when… when I brought you over." She said. Abby was seeing his eyes they were sad, clearly this Jen was someone who meant a lot to him. "I… I wasn't meant to listen or pick into your personal life you were just asking for her and I… I was there…" she said.

"Let me call at my work to tell them that I won't go today I'll tell you everything." He said.

"No need to…" she started but Gibbs stopped her. "You picked me up from the road and you knew nothing about me. I could be anyone, even a criminal but still you were there for me. You deserve it"

"Thank you" Abby said smiling.

**XXXXXXX**

Natalia was sitting in the office of Agent Danville the woman was around her age with long brown hair. She had gone to find the other agent that was in this an agent Fornell. She didn't seem to be very happy that she had to work with that Fornell guy and that made Natalia more nervous than she already was.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting" agent Danville said, she entered the room with an older looking guy, he seemed to be around forty but something on his face was telling her that he got through a lot.

"No problem agent Danville, it was too long." She said smiling.

"Here is agent Fornell" agent Danville said showing the guy next to her. Natalia smiled and extended her hand towards his direction.

"Nice to meet you agent Fornell" she said as they exchanged handshake.

"Me too" he said grumpily. "Did agent Danville explain to you why we need you?" he asked.

"Yes she did."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abby was sitting waiting for Gibbs to come back, he had gone in the bedroom to make the phone call to work, let them know that he won't be coming in today.

"Everything ok at work?" Abby asked him when he re-entered the living room.

"Yes, I called them." he said and sat down on the couch. "Here I made coffee" Abby said and gave him a cup of coffee. Gibbs took the cup and smiled the cup was black with white bats on it. "Nice cup" he said.

"Thank you" she said smiling. "Well?" she asked.

"Whatever I'll tell you today will stay between you and me alright?"

"You have a deal."

"About five years ago I got a new partner her name was Jenny Shepard, she was a new agent, a Probie, and I was the one who trained her. The first year we hated each other, we were trying to get away from each other as much as it was possible. At the time I was married to a woman named Diane. When Diane and I got divorced jenny and I were sent in an undercover operation in Europe. Things changed there…" Gibbs was starring at the coffee cup in front of his he seemed to be lost into his thoughts.

"Things didn't work out well?" Abby asked.

"When things work out well? We were together for three years, three whole years we were traveling around the world playing husband and wife. When a year ago when our mission was over and we were going to come back in D.C. I told her…

_FLASHBACK_

_Jenny was lying on the bed in their apartment on Paris. Jethro was in the bathroom and she was in the room alone, she heard the water running and decided to open her new orders and check out what it was about. She didn't go very far in reading thought because as soon as she opened the file the water stopped running in the shower._

_Jethro got out not long after that with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Jenny wanted to freeze time and stay here in this moment for ever. _

_"I was thinking" Jethro started as he walked closer to the bed. "When we get back in the states to move in together" he said smiling. Jenny turned her head to him, his blue eyes were shinning, he really meant it. He wanted the two of them to move in together._

_"I… I don't know, let's go back and we'll see." She said smiling. Jethro smiled and kissed her. "ok, unless you want to get married first." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Abby was watching him with her eyes wide open "you asked her to marry you? What did she said?" she squealed. She hoped that Jenny said yes to his proposal but something was telling her that she said no otherwise he would have been home with her…

"She didn't answer. She thought I was kidding. She just said 'yeah right Jethro' the next morning she left. She said that she forgot her coat in the plane, I got there to get it and when I came back in the airport she was gone. She left a dear john letter in the pocket." Abby had tears in her eyes and she moved closer to Gibbs, she put her hand around his shoulders "I am so sorry that it didn't work out"

"The thing is that I got married a few months ago and now I am getting ready for another mission in Moscow. I can't get on a plane without thinking of her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natalia got out of the FBI building, her head was spinning she was now an agent. She was carrying a gun and a badge. This whole thing was overwhelming and she didn't know how to deal with it… what to do?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you think. **

**Until next time **

**Bye!**


	10. Packup were leavingAt the blinkof an eye

**Title: Pack up we're leaving.**

**Rating: K+**

Jenny hanged up the phone with Agent Danville. She got the instructions about the new location they were going to spent the next 26 days in Germany trying to locate La Grenouille and the next 4 in Russia trying to locate the woman. They still had no name for her but something was telling Jenny that she knew her. she was secretly praying to any God she knew to help her so the woman she was after won't be Svetlana, but something was clearly telling her that the past, her past wasn't going to be buried that easily. Over the last week she started to think about Kate's suggestion more and more, maybe she was right, maybe there was a mole inside the agencies… if that was true though they had to find which agencies had leaked and how bad it was. She was determinate, she wasn't going to lose any of her team members, these people were her family, the only she has left, they were her dysfunctional family and she couldn't love them any less.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs was sitting again on the stool in the same ratty bar he was few weeks back, Abby was making some drinks, tonight she was wearing a short tight red dress with a thin black lace covering it. She had worn her black hair in a ponytail and Gibbs had to admit that now she did look like a woman… not like the child she looked when he woke up in her apartment. Abby noticed him on the other side of the bar, he was sitting watching her, and for the first time after her father died she felt safe, she remembered how he used to watch her the same way.

"Hey Gibbs you didn't left for Moscow yet?" she asked purring him his usual Bourbon.

"Not yet, I'm leaving next week, but I was wondering did you go to college?" he asked, he was pretty sure he saw a degree in forensic scientology in her bedroom when he went to make the call.

"I did, actually I am a forensic scientist it's just that no one hires me and here I am, serving drinks." She said, her voice was heard kind of sad and Gibbs had to admit that he was feeling sad for her too.

"Well there is an opening at the NCIS crime lab if you want."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want! But… well I don't think that the other agents will warm up to me easily… being a Goth and staff…" she said, she looked like a child that someone took its favorite toy away.

"What a coincidence they don't like me either." Gibbs said smiling

"When do I start?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paula, Ziva and Kelly were sitting on the front porch watching the blue see ahead of them. It was a nice view.

"Hey" Kate said. Kelly turned and saw Ari walking down the stairs just a few steps after Kate. "Hey lovebird number 1" she said smiling. Ari whom was now standing next to Kate seemed to enjoy the comment and smiled.

"Oh my god this whole thing is sickening." Paula said and stood up from her chair.

"Not to mention disturbing." Ziva added and put on her glasses.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike was in New York, he had a meeting with two NYPD officers which were going to join the team, to say that he was uncomfortable working undercover when he was already retired was going to be the understatement of the year, especially if he was thinking that the rest of his team mates were lying on the beach in Crete. He took another ship of his coffee and looked outside, he was waiting for over an hour for the officers but they seemed to have taken their sweet time today, he was being stood up.

"Hey sir, are you looking for somebody?" a young woman asked his, she seemed to be not older than twenty five and she was dressed in a NYPD uniform.

"Do you happen to know Officer Angell?" he asked her, secretly he was hopping she was Officer Angell, because truthfully she was a goody in two shoes…

"You are agent Franks?" she whispered next to his ear.

"Yes" he answered.

"Ok sir, well I guess we can drop you off, me and my partner are heading the same way." She said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny walked down the stairs and saw her team fooling around the living room; Ziva was trying to read a book while Ari, Paula and Kate were playing Scrabble. She guessed that Kelly was being the referee between them. She smiled that picture in front of her was almost perfect… almost.

"Guys you have to stop your game for a little while, we need to talk." She said to them.

"We are leaving aren't we?" Kelly asked.

"Sadly, pack your trash people we are going to Germany." Jenny said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Officers Angell and Burn I am here to inform you about the new mission your police department wanted you to participate in and then get you to Germany to meet the rest of the team." Mike said. He looked at the other woman, officer Burn she had long brown hair, big brown eyes and full red lips. She looked like a model not like a police officers. Still here she was caring a badge and a gun.

"Your name again?" Officer Burn asked him, this was probably the first time Mike heard her voice.

"I am Special Agent Mike Franks." he said.

"Special Agent huh?" she said smiling a bit, "From which agency" she asked. Aiden leaned her head to the left side and looked straight into his eyes

"NCIS" he said. Mike could feel the voice being caught to his throat and he wished he could be back to his house in the beach in Baja.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service... Well, well..." she said smiling widely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Horatio was sitting in his office, in front of his was a huge pile of applications from young people who wanted to work at the crime lab. He wanted to find the right one but still after three days of reading CV's he was still not sure if any of these people was the right one.

He picked the last file for tonight from his desk and opened it, he was facing the file of a young man. He seemed to be young, from the photo, he was also pretty smart, judging by his degree. Before Horatio even read his CV he was sure that this man might be exactly what he was looking for his team.

"Well Mr. Delko I think you just got yourself a job..." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Title: At the blink of an eye**

**Rating: T (actually is more of an T+ because it has some cursing, not too much."**

_11/09/2001_

_New York_

Derek woke up and went to the widow it seemed to be a good day, the sun was shining outside. It was a great day to go for a walk, if you are not working and of course Derek is working... again... like always. He loved his job... he really did. He wasn't going to change his job with nothing in the world but he wanted so much to just be able to have a day off, to take a walk at the park without being worried that one of his patients might crush and he will be needed back at the hospital. He wanted to act like a normal human being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aiden was packing her things, she was ready to leave for Germany along with Jessica next week, she informed Mac telling his that she will need to leave town for personal business, she packed her clothes and now she was sitting in the middle of her almost empty living room waiting for another day at the crime lab to start and end just as boring as the previous was,,,

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jessica woke up and rubbed her eyes, 'this was going to be a very difficult day' something told her and for a strange reason she believed it. The last week she has a strange feeling that things will go bad... really bad...

She got up from bed and went to the window, the sun was shining outside 'Just another day in paradise Angell' she thought and turned her back to the shiny landscape...

**XXXXX**

"Oh my!" Jo said when she saw the airplane crushing onto the World's Trade Center. The smoke seemed to be too thick to see,

"Crazy Bastards!" Fornell said from the desk across her own. "Fucking Bastard!" he cursed again and left the room it was probably the first time that Jo agreed completely with him... these people who did this were really crazy bastards...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny was sitting in the living room she had the TV turn on but she wasn't really paying any attention to the speaker. She was thankful they had cable TV and they could watch channels from USA because otherwise she might have gone mental... she got bored listening German all around her. La Grenouille had to go to the only country which language she doesn't know!

Kelly walked into the room "Mom put CNN on" she said. Jenny raised her head from the book she was reading and looked at her daughter

"Why what happened?" She asked worried, her daughter had proved to be a much kept together person, she was never in this kind of shock… always kept together…

"Just see" Paula who was sitting right next to her said. Jenny took the remote from the coffee table in front of her and turned to CNN. The remote left from her hand and fall on the floor. 'Breaking news Second plane crashed into world trade center'

"Second!" Jenny gasped "Oh my God!"

"At 8:45 the first plane hit the north tower" Kelly said, she was standing behind Jenny finally having regained her self-control.

"Now its 9 "Jenny stopped, she froze when she remembered that Mike was in New York today. "Where are the officers Mike went to inform stationed? "She asked hoping that they weren't anywhere close there.

"The one is a homicide detective and the other in a patrol officer." Jenny left a deep breath, relaxed and turned her head to the screen _"A fire is burning in the South tower from where the plane hit and… oh my God there are people jumping from the windows!"_ the reporter's voice was heard and made Paula and Kelly turn their eyes to the TV. Hoping that the reporter was wrong but she wasn't… the camera zoomed and the small shadow looked more like a person.

"They are jumping of the buildings!" Paula said, she was in clear shock her brother works in WTC and she couldn't contact him, she hoped that he wasn't one of these people which were jumping off the window she hoped that he had called in sick today… she hoped he hadn't gone in the twin towers today…

"We have to call Mike… see how he is" Kelly said. She was still in shock…

"Oh my Derek!" Jenny said, the hospital Derek was working in Manhattan. Kelly sat down next to her "Mom, uncle Derek's work and house are far away from the WTC. He'll be fine." She was trying to make her mother see reason but she knew that it was lost cause, until she was able to contact every single one member of her family she was going to be in that state of panic…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mike just woke up from the sound of the sirens. His instincts took over and he grabbed his gun, he walked slowly to the window and saw the north tower in fire, slowly he moved his head and saw that the south tower was in fire as well.

"Holly Crap!" he said and grabbed his suitcase. He was supposed to leave from the hotel at 12, find the officers and leave for Germany but this changed everything. He couldn't just leave like that. He had to leave form the hotel thought because the north tower didn't look so well…

He took everything and checked the room one last time before he closed the door behind him…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny, Kelly and Paula were sitting in the leaving room waiting for news any news in the matter. They waited and prayed that everything will be fine

_"A third plane crashed into Pentagon!"_ the reporter said

"In D.C.!" Paula was nervous she wanted to leave run away from this… her whole family was in danger. Her brother who was working in the WTC and her father who was stationed in the pentagon. She had gone at least two shades paler than usual.

"Are you ok Paula?" Jenny asked the younger woman and touched softly her shoulder.

"No… I am not…" she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek walked out of the OR and saw Mark standing there, he seemed to be sad (?) Derek wasn't sure he had seen this expression on his face before.

"What happened?" he asked as he took off his scrub cap.

"Terrorist attacks, two airplanes crashed into the twin towers." He said

"Damn!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny turned to CBS and saw the news there the subways were closed and the president had called this a terrorist attack, all the planes aren't allowed to take off. For the rest of the day all the flights were canceled. The reporter was speaking when the smoke from the south tower was heavier, the hostess stopped the reporter and the three women turned to the TV waiting to hear what happened.

_"It seems like the top part of the building has collapsed to the streets bellow."_ A man said. The smoke was covering the entire portion of lower Manhattan

"Wasn't Mike's hotel near the WTC complex?" Jenny asked.

"I have no idea, we have to ask Ari, he booked the hotel." Kelly said.

"Where is he?" Jenny asked.

"He and Kate are in Berlin, they are trying to gather info from Ari's informant there." Ziva said as she walked into the room, "What is happening there? I heard it on the radio on my way here." She said as she left the bags from the supermarket on the kitchen's countertop.

"The south tower collapsed entirely." Kelly said to her.

"Oh…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kate and Ari were lying on their hotel bed they were hugging each other closely.

"Let's turn the TV on." Kate said and took the remote from the side table. She turned the TV on to ABC and saw the news.

"What the…" she said.

"Turn the sound on" Ari said, Kate did so. "_All federal offices are requested to evacuate. All federal buildings in Washington are evacuated. And all the planes flying at the moment are required, are ordered to land immediately, all the flights are canceled for at least the rest of the day." _

"_Thank you Don"_ the woman said "_Julia you are at the pentagon, tell us what the situation is around there?"_

_"Well from where I stand it seemed as a part of the pentagon collapsed from the plane crash. I… I can't tell for sure there is a lot of smoke around here… I." _

_"Are you in a safe place?"_ the woman from the studio asked

_"I'm in my apartment, so I thing yes, yes you could say I'm in a safe place_…"

"Turn it off please" Ari said, after his mother was killed from a suicide attach in Gaza even the thought of terrorist attacks and suicide missions like these made him sick. Kate turned the sound off but left the TV on, she tried to press the off button she really did, her finger thought wasn't cooperating…

**XXXXXXXX**

Jo and Fornell were standing outside the FBI H.Q. after the attach at the pentagon all federal buildings were ordered to evacuate. It was almost 10 and thy got the word that the north tower had just collapsed.

"The north tower just collapsed" Jo said to Fornell, "Any news from the pentagon?"

"No, nothing new, the fire is going on like it was in the beginning." He said, at first he seemed like he hadn't heard what she said and he turned around but then he stopped "What you said about the north tower Agent Danville?" he asked.

"It collapsed sir"

"Oh crap!"

"Call agent Franks and tell him to drive here with Officer's Angell and Burn immediately." He said and turned to look for agent Langer, he was a newbie who had resigned from NCIS and latterly crawled over to the FBI, he worked under Leroy Jethro Gibbs the other bastard as many agents were calling him. Fornell got married to Gibbs' ex-wife, the second if she wasn't mistaken, and the rumors were reporting to her that he was just as bad as Fornell if not worse…

She wasn't blaming Langer for wanting a way out of the "protective wing" of his boss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Horatio was sitting staring at the news, he and Calleigh had just came back from a crime scene and he had no idea what was going on today but when they entered the building they knew that something was wrong… clearly wrong…

So here he was sitting in his office chair staring at the TV in front of him in pure shock. Smoke was covering almost all the lower Manhattan, the north tower of the WTC nowhere to be found, the only thing to indicate that a building was there before is the smoke, the dust and the pieced of steel, glass, plastic and paper. The other tower had a fire going on but at least was still standing. Horatio could still clearly remember the last attach in the WTC garage, he was working with the NYPD back then… they said that it was a disaster… well he was sure that this was a bigger one.

"The pentagon is hit as well" A soft feminine voice was heard from behind him, Horatio turned his head and saw Calleigh standing there, her light blonde hair were pulled back tightly into a ponytail.

"We came back together how did you manage to know that?" he asked, in fact he wasn't confused at all, he knew that Calleigh was better informed than him, actually she had more "contacts" in the lab than he did

"It's written there" she said showing at the breaking news on the TV

"Oh, yeah you are right" he said smiling embraced, it was strange but he was a grown man and he was still turning red like a rose every time she was smiling at him or sometimes even talking at him.

"I suggest you turn the sound on, that way you will learn more." She said and left the room. Horatio smiled and turned the sound on

"Billy sorry to interrupt you but it's being reported that the south tower is leaning to the right as you see it in the camera, its leaning dangerously and many are talking about fears to collapse." A man said, Horatio felt the breath being caught in his throat. This was a disaster.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenny and Kelly were sitting in the living room, mother and daughter were holding hands praying for those who were in the collapsed tower, in the airplanes, in pentagon… praying that the second tower will hold, that it won't crumple down like its "twin"

Their prayers had been dashed… the south tower collapsed…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**a/n: I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, I decided not to pass this day in my fic in fast forward but to show their emotions, I wasn't there, I am not even an American citizen but my uncle lives in New York and his job was close by, whatever I know about the attach is through him and the news. **

**Anyway, for all the innocent victims of that day Rest In Peace.**

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Finally some news

CHAPTER 11

**Title: Finally some news.**

**Rating: T**

Jenny was sitting in a small café in London near the Thames it was a sweet little place. To a person passing by she seemed to be just like any other tourist, she was sitting in a café, holding a cup of steaming cup of Espresso and not the usual tea most of the other costumers had at this time of the day. She wasn't trying to blend in she was trying to stand out. She and Ziva who had gone to buy a paper were trying to stand out in the crowd, roads of London and make La Grenouille come after them… some might say that Jenny was obsessed with him and forgot the others and the truth was that she was slightly obsessed with him. Which mother wouldn't have been, that man killed her daughter, her baby girl before she was even born. He killed her child… the only child she could have with the man she loved so much. The man who earned her heart almost six years ago, the man who took her heart and still has it wrapped between his fingers, crushing it every bit and a while. She was glad that he didn't knew that thought because then she was sure he was going to use that power in his favor and he'll leave her nothing more than the shell of her current self… and she was already the shell of her normal self…

XXXXXXXX

Ari and Kate were in Edinburg trying to get contact with some old friends of Ari's see if they knew anything about Eli. While Jenny and Kelly had been obsessed about La Grenouille, Ari, Kate and Ziva had been obsessed with Eli. That man claiming to be their father involved into a team along with assassins, drug dealers, arms dealers and all those people he was pretending to hate in front of the most people. He was one of them… all of these things that he learned his children to believe were a lie…

Ari wanted to take him down, he wanted to be the one who would take him to justice, and he wanted to look him in the eye while he claims that he is innocent.

"Where we will meet your friends?" Kate asked putting her hand onto his. Ari turned his head and smiled at her sweet face

"In a small diner close by" he said

"Good I'm hungry!" she said and both burst into laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula was in New York, her brother was lying motionless on the bed in front of her, that day a month ago she lost her father in the Pentagon but by some miracle her brother was alive. It seemed that he was in the south tower and got out just in time before it collapsed, but the smoke he inhaled catch up with him and now he was lying unconscious onto a hospital bed.

"Hello Mrs. Cassidy" a young doctor said.

"Hello Dr, it's Miss or call me Paula" she said while she was shaking his hand

"Ok Paula, I am Derek Shepard I am here to examine your brother. I am a neurosurgeon, I saw his scans and it seemed as he has a bleeder, at first we had agreed to have a passive approach but the bleeder seemed to cause the coma and it crows so I think and I suggest that it's better if we operate on it." He said. Paula nodded at him and thought for a moment his words.

"Ok, if you think that this is the right choice then do it" she said

"Ok" Derek said and started walking out of the room

"Wait you said Shepard?" she asked, she was sure that Jenny's cousin was named Derek and he was a neurosurgeon

"Yes that's my name." he said smiling

"Do you know a Jenny Shepard?" she asked shyly

"It depends"

"On what?" she asked confused

"Does that Jenny works in NCIS or not?" he asks

"Yes she does:"

"Then yes I know her she is my cousin" he said

"Oh. Well I am Paula Cassidy, I work with her." Paula said smiling.

"You are a friend of Jenny's?" he asked in disbelieve

"Well she is my boss but after everything we've been through together I guess yeah you can call me her friend." She said. "Why? What does that matter?" she asked

"Well after Jenny lost the baby she hasn't spoken to me that much, every time I am trying to reach to her she always says that she has work to do, that she got to go, that she'll call back but she never does. I am worried about her, I know Jenny since we were kids and she was never going very well with loss. She couldn't deal with it. When my father was shot and killed she stopped eating, she wasn't talking to anyone she shut everyone out, she got anorexic, we got to her, I got to her just in time. Since then I swore I'll try to protect her from everything that could cause her to fell of the wagon again. And then when her mother got sick and died I was there trying to help her get through it, she was eating, she was talking and I thought that everything was alright, but then one day I go into the bathroom and I see her there lying on the floor holding a razor, a bloody one in her right hand and her left wrist was sliced. I… I had no idea what to do, she was fifteen and left with me, she was my responsibility. So I thanked God I was already sixteen because otherwise I wouldn't be able to get her to a hospital. I made up a story that she broke a class cabinet and it cut her, thankfully they believed it. I… I even broke one of my mother's cabinets to make the scene at home believable. We got back and as I was staging everything she said to me that she is sorry, that it won't happen again. I wanted to believe her so much… she didn't, do it again I mean but the fear was always there. When her father died she had just finished med school, she didn't harm herself that time, she just canceled all the applications she did for internship and joined NCIS. Technically she didn't broke her promise to me, she didn't cause harm to herself… at least not with her own hand… but she puts herself in the line of fire every time she walks out of the office… Please promise me that you and the rest of your teammates will take care of her… promise me that you won't let her harm herself in any way." He said. Paula was looking at him with her eyes wide open she couldn't believe the things she learned about her boss, her friend. Jenny seemed to be always so strong, she was always so kept together. She just couldn't believe that it was possible for her to have tried to commit suicide and be anorexic… it's too much damage for one person

"I had no idea that she's been through all these things." Paula said her eyes were glistering from the tears she refused to let roll down her face.

"She isn't very proud of her past." Derek said. "How is she dealing with the loss of my niece?" he asked.

It sounded strange to Paula, the word niece coming out of the mouth of a doctor, a doctor who knew that there wasn't even a baby when the shooting took place, it was a fetus. Then it hit her, that baby girl which was killed was someone's daughter, she had a father and a mother, she was someone niece, she had uncles and aunts (she liked to think herself among them), she was someone's sister or she was going to be, she had or she was going to have sisters or brothers, she was someone's cousin, she had cousins to play with. She was a person with a family… she was a person and she was killed, taken away from her family before she even had the chance to meet them… before they had the chance to meet _her_

"She is dealing with it very well considering the circumstances. She adopted a child. A seventeen year old girl, Kelly is her name. If you see her she looks just like Jenny, she just has blue eyes instead of green but trust me everyone thinks that Kelly is her daughter and it seems that as far as Jenny is concerned she is." Paula said. Derek was impressed, from all the coping mechanisms his cousin had tried this was defiantly the best. She had chosen the child carefully, she was old enough not to remind her in any way her own child, or to be in need of a lot attention and at the same time she looked like what her child could be when she grow older.

"That's good" he said. "Ok I… thank you for the talk, I'll talk to you again later." He said and left the room. Paula turned back to her seat and took her brother's hand "Whatever you heard Bill you cannot tell anyone its classified information!" she said to her comatose brother…

XXXXXX

Mike Jessica and Aiden were sitting by each other in a plane with destination London where the team had relocated. The three of them stayed in the states for almost a month after the collapsing of the WTC helping any way they could. They joined the rescuers in their try to locate all of the bodies of the missing people. But that was in vain. When the towers collapsed everything had vaporized. Counting 7WTC and 3WTC which was a hotel they all supposed that they had to find a desk or at least a chair, a phone, something. But they didn't, the biggest part they found was half of a keyboard from a phone and a leg from an office chair. It was depressing, the view the smoke, the dust, everything was depressing…

Aiden was looking out of the window, she was thinking how Mac is doing her boss was a totally different man since the attach at the WTC, since Claire died he was like a shell of his former self. She felt guilty that she left NY especially now that the NYPD needed as many officers as had…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio was sitting in his office, he was reviewing the files from last week and thankfully everything had gone according plan… as much as they could. Eric had fit in quite well. Actually he helped a lot in a couple of cases. His diving skills were amazing. He was right, Eric fit in well… he fit in perfectly.

"Hey baby, how's work going?" Alexx asked him as she entered the office.

"Alexx!" she said smiling "Work is going as slow as ever" he said.

"That's a good thing darling" she said and walked to his place. She sat on his desk and leaned her head to the right.

"When was the last time you called Jenny, or Paula, Ziva, Kate, Ari, Greg, Lisa…? Hm?" she asked him. Horatio scratched his eyebrow

"Called it must be a month or so…" he said. He knew that Alexx was worried that this promotion he just took was almost forcing him to work himself to the ground but he just wanted to… he wanted… he wasn't sure what he wanted…

"Here and a month Horatio, it's a really long time!" she scolded him. You have to call them see when they will return to the states." She said and stood up from his desk "And do it today!" she said before she closed the door behind her.

XXXXXX

Derek Shepard had never felt so relieved before in his whole life. He had just finished the surgery on one of his cousin's coworker's brother. He finally could breathe without the weigh on his chest.

Bill was going to leave. He was going to be alright from now and on and he was going to be able to leave this nightmare he lived behind…

"Hey are you coming home tonight?" Addison asked him, it seemed that she was in surgery herself. Her red locks hidden under a soft pink scrub cup.

"I… I am not sure, if I will I won't come early, you shouldn't wait for me" he said softly.

"Oh well, I won't be going home either. Maybe we could… I don't know share an on call room?" she said. The look on her face was mischievous. She was up to something, Derek could see that clearly but he found himself not minding about that.

"Well let me inform Bill's sister and then I am all yours…" he said and kissed her cheek softly. Addison laughed sweetly at him "I will wait for you Dr. Shepard" she said and left. Derek stood watching her walking down the corridor and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Natalia came home from the FBI office building she was working now, she placed her gun into the safe box along with the bullets and took out her shoes. She found a file in her mail box this morning but the day was hectic and she hadn't managed to open it. She took the file off her back and saw that it was from the states court. Her eyes lighten up this was probably her divorce papers.

She opened carefully the file and took the papers from inside slowly out. She smiled widely this was her divorce papers. She was finally a free woman…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek walked to the waiting room and saw Paula sitting at the last chair next to the window.

"Paula" he said, she turned her head and saw him standing there with a smile on his face.

"How did it go?" she asked, the whole time she was afraid that she was going to lose her brother just the way she lost her father… with no reason.

"Everything went according plan… don't worry we have to wait though for him to wake up before we test the possibility of brain damage from the carbon monoxide, the dust and the other toxic elements he might have inhaled. Ok?" he said, Derek was holding the young woman's arms trying to reassure her, he wasn't that type of doctor usually but this was different, this wasn't just another patient, Bill was Paula's brother and Paula was Jenny's friend…

"Thank you Derek, thank you" she said and hugged him lightly, the hug lasted only for a moment but Derek knew that from this moment he just found a new friend…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny and Ziva entered the safe house they used in London, it was a small apartment but they didn't mind it was more than enough for Ziva, Jenny and Kelly. Jenny took off her shoes and throw them at a corner.

"I think that if I wait for him to show another day in that boring café I will shoot myself." Ziva said. Today it was boring, that was something that Jenny had to admit. It was boring as hell.

"I'd rather we shoot him and not ourselves" Jenny said. Ziva chuckled, "Yeah I think that would be the best solution." She said.

"That's the only solution" Jenny corrected her.

"Would you like this mission to end soon?" Ziva asked. She knew that Jenny often wished she could just give up and go back to the states, try to have a relationship with the father of her child, get through the loss together, but Ziva wished this mission not to end. She didn't have anything to go back to, her mother was dead, her sister died in a Hamas suicide bombing, her kind stepmother died in Gaza from a suicide bombing as well, and her father was everything but her father. He trying to climb up the ladder in the leadership of Mossad he was trying to be the director as soon as he could, he was barely home anymore, Ari was all Ziva had left but he seemed to be ready to start a family on his own. He was doing everything he could to change his fate. Of course him being a man helped him and gave him much more liberty to do as he wished, Ziva wasn't that lucky…

"If you asked me the same question a year ago I would have told you yes right away but now… now I have nothing to go back to, Jethro is married and happily as it seems so why should I bother." She said

Ziva looked at her shocked, since they came back from Moscow she had changed, she changed so much that sometimes Ziva wished she knew what had happened in Moscow…

_Flashback_

_Jenny was pretending to watch the paint in front of her but in reality she was watching the couple at the other side of the gallery. The man was tall, well build with silver hair and stunning blue eyes while the woman was a little shorter than him with deep red curls and dark eyes. She seemed to enjoy being here, he seemed to prefer to be somewhere else. Jenny saw that the man was turning to her side and immediately turned her head elsewhere trying to avoid his eyes, his stare, the love for that other woman she might find in these eyes which used to look at her with love. It hurt her deeply to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the new Mrs. Gibbs here. She wished she could get the hell out of here but she couldn't, she was close to him, they haven't even spoken to each other but still he used his powers over her making her unable to move only by the feel of his piercing blue eyes on her neck, why did she chose to wear her hair up today? _

_He turned his eyes to his new bride and Jenny found the opportunity to flee the room as soon as possible. Svetlana wasn't anywhere there and she doubted that she was going to show. This was her opportunity to leave before he realizes who she is, before she can see his eyes and give up everything only to be rejected by him. She was walking fast and made it to the exit in a matter of seconds, as she waited for the man in the wardrobe to bring back her coat she turned to see him one last time, he was alone the woman had gone somewhere else and his eyes looked right into hers. She turned her gaze away from his and hoped, no prayed that he haven't seen her, but he did, he saw her and recognized her. As he saw her taking her coat and getting out of the gallery smiling sweetly to the man at the door he felt jealousy rising up in his blood and followed her outside, for once he was glad he hadn't left his coat at the wardrobe as he passed the young man standing there waiting to give back the coats and the jackets he was given by the visitors when they arrived, he didn't miss the opportunity though to give the man at the door his best glare, the one he was keeping only for the most vicious criminals, like Kyle Boone, the man's smile fell as he held the door open for Gibbs to walk out. That moment Ari knew that this man was the father of Jenny's baby. He was wondering if she was going to tell him because clearly he was getting out of the gallery that fast to get Jenny before she flees the scene again__…_

_Jenny sat on a bench outside the gallery, Horatio was supposed to pick her up in two hours and her feel was killing her way too much to walk to the safe house. She knew that staying here outside in the cold was probably the best idea ever but she did it anyway, what worse can happen? She thought._

_"Jen?" she heard his voice. She froze, he saw her, he realized who she is__…__ he came after her. Her heart was beating faster he followed her out of the building,_

_"Jen I know it's you" he said again this time his voice was stronger, he was sure he had seen right in the gallery. Jenny took a deep breath and turned around. _

_"Hello Jethro" she said. His eyes lighten up and he made a move towards her "Jen__…__" he said and tried to touch her arm, but Jenny pulled back letting his hand to fall back in place by his torso. "Please don't" she said through her teeth, it wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her, she just knew that if she lets him touch her she will not be able to let him let her go again. The smile on his face fell and he lowered his head, "Are you alright?" he asked, the concern in his voice was obvious _

_"I__…__ I am trying" she said honestly. She knew that she should lie to him tell him that everything is fine, tell him she was happy, like he seemed to be happy but she couldn't, the concern in his voice, the love in his eyes, the hurt when she pulled back, all those made her crack and say the truth. _

_"So am I" he said silently, Jenny looked into his eyes shocked, he just admitted that he had a weakness, that he was unhappy. Jenny saw Horatio's blue sedan waiting a block away, he turned off the lights and stayed completely hidden in the dark. Jenny turned to Jethro and hugged him tightly. _

_"I am so sorry" she whispered to his ear. "I didn't want to hurt you" she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and tried to leave but he tighten his grip around her waist. _

_"I'll wait for you" he said in her ear. He took one hand from her waist and placed it to her cheek turning her eyes to look into his. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. At first she was shocked, but it didn't took a long time to start responding. He didn't seem to want to pull away and she was too dazzled to pull back so they keep kissing each other until they couldn't breathe anymore. _

_"I have to__…__" she said when they pulled back _

_"I know, go, but remember I will wait for you" he said _

_"Go back to your wife Jethro, be happy I don't know if we will ever see each other again. Please be happy with her." She said and turned away from him, she could tell that he stood there frozen looking at her leaving, disappearing into the darkness__…_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

No one knew that this night Jenny threw away a perfect chance to fix things between her and Jethro he seemed to be eager to wait for her to go back to the states and all knew that their time in Europe might not be so extensive from now and on, at least not for the whole team…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: The last time I updated the chapter, one part of it wasn't uploaded so I re-Uploaded again. I hope you will enjoy it :) **

**Happy new years!**


	12. Viva Las Vegas

**A/N: New Chapter people, I know it's not that long as the other ones but I hope you'll enjoy it. It's a quick update because I felt so guilty that I haven't had time to update the story. **

**Chapter 12**

**Title: Viva Las Vegas**

**Rating: K+**

**05/11/2001**

Kelly was sitting in the couch starring at the lights of the city of Vegas from outside the hotel window. All their leads, all the Intel were indicating that La Grenouille was trying to set up an operation here. It seemed funny to her, in a month she will be eighteen, she was going to have a birthday party, no one told her but she knew that Ziva, Paula and Kate were planning something. She knew for sure that mom had booked a hotel in New York, she felt that she was ready to see her family again and it was time for Kelly to meet her family. She felt strange and at the same time she wanted to spend this birthday with family. Maybe not with her biological family but with a family…

**XXXXXX**

Jenny and Catherine were sitting in the bar right across the police station, they were waiting for Sara to finish some things and come over for her brake. She was glad that they didn't have a case, it was one of the rear nights in Las Vegas that the crime lab had no case.

"I am finally done!" Sara said happily as she sat down next to Jenny.

"Let's drink to that!" Catherine said and raised her glass.

"OK" Jenny said and drank her Bourbon the drink burned her throat but she wasn't going to change it, it was one of the little things left to remind her of Jethro.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kate and Ari were walking in the streets of Las Vegas watching people around them walking, some of them were drunk, some of them were half drunk. These people cared about nothing at all, their lives were easy and simple for now, no one knew and no one would ever find out about their past, the future, their lives, the problems they might be facing and the problems they might be lacking of.

Kate felt Ari slow his pace from next to her and she started walking slower herself.

"Are you hungry Caitlyn?" he asked with the usual love in his voice.

"A bit" she answered.

"Very well." He said "From here" he said and lead her to the other side of the road by the small of her back.

The couple walked for a while, Kate was memorized by the many face Las Vegas had and was showing. Over the few last days they've been to some rat holes all over the city, places that honestly she doesn't even want to think about going again. And again today Ari showed her another face of the city, as they were walking slowly, to the place where some of the most famous hotels of the city where she realized that New York might be the city that never sleeps but Las Vegas is the city that always changes… from place to place it's a different city.

Hotels like the Bellagio, the Cosmopolitan, the Venetian resort and the Mirage were standing there in their full glory, a few feet away from each other. Or at least that's what Kate thinks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Derek and Addison had the night off and they were sitting in their living room staring blankly at the TV, normally in their night off they were going to a restaurant, this particular night thought originally Derek had made reservations for the Windows on the World. Something that given the new circumstances was now impossible since the, too fancy for Derek's taste, restaurant was now nothing more than a pile of debris, and steel. It was sad but he couldn't feel awful that he never took Addison there before. He knew she liked it and he knew that her father's company was located in the North Tower, he had every excuse for getting her there one day. Maybe to have breakfast with her father. That would be a good idea. Well it would have been a good idea a couple of months ago…

"What are you thinking?" Addison asked him

"Nothing. Jenny is coming for the holidays, mom is going mental!" he said letting a small smile appear on his face.

"Yeah, truth to be told I am a little exited to meet this girl Jenny adopted. Do you think they look alike?" she asked. Since Derek told her about the adoption she was wondering how true Paula's words were, did the girl really looked like Jenny? She wanted to meet her, not only to satisfy her own curiosity but to be sure that everything were going fine in Jenny's life. The two of them weren't really close, at least not as close as Addison was with the rest of Derek's relatives but they were… you could say good friends. Addison enjoyed Jenny's company whenever she was in New York and she had no problem to visit her in Washington when she lived there. Now though since the undercover missions with NCIS started she wasn't able to contact with the fierce redhead as much as she wanted.

"But really you can tell your mom to calm down its November and Jenny will be here in the second of December we have almost a month ahead of us." she said smiling

"Yeah? Well you are welcomed to tell mom that" Derek said laughing. His ruined plans of dinner forgotten, the pain from the awful event that happened a few miles from his living room almost two months ago was forced to hide into a dark side of hiss brain. He hadn't forgotten, that was something that no American citizen can ever forget. No New Yorker will ever be able to forget the awful sound of the plane hitting the buildings, or the even more hateful sound of the steel crushing upon steel. Just for tonight though Derek was going to put this behind him and forget that the whole day, his whole day off he spent it along other volunteers cleaning up ground zero, just like he spent every free hour he could for the last two months…

**XXXXXXXXX**

For Calleigh this day was one of the worse. She always felt bad when the cases they were working had to do with children but today's case was particularly hard. A "father" beat to death his wife and his three years old daughter. Later in autopsy Alexx found out that the wife was two months pregnant. This was the last straw she was sure that she had never, ever seen Horatio that mad before. His eyes were shinning it was clear to everyone in the lab that he was out for blood. Preferably the husband's. She couldn't really blame him but still she couldn't realize why this affected his so much? Sure everyone in the lab was affected but not at that point…

"Who knows what's going on in Horatio Cain's mind?" She wondered, she wanted to know what was going on in his mind though, she wanted to know not only what was going on in his mind but what was going on in his hear, what happened to him before he entered her life, before he entered her life. Before his stunning blue eyes caught _her _heart.

**XXXXXXX**

**31/11/2001**

Boston was a cold city but Greg didn't mind it at all. He was waiting in the airport for Jenny, she said she'll be there fifteen minutes after his flight landed. This was probably the only time he offered himself to give a lecture in Dartmouth, not only to get a chance to see Jenny, Kelly, Ari and Kate but to get a chance to see Meredith. The little girl wandering around the hospital's corridors waiting for her mother to finish the surgery and take her home. The little girl that for almost three years he practically raised. The only child that had him wrapped around her fingers and made him do whatever she wanted only by flickering those incredible light blue eyes of hers. He was really happy to know that she decided to go to Med School and that his words weren't completely lost. She was going to be an extraordinary doctor, Surgeon or not… even thought he had the feeling that she was going to be a surgeon…

"Day dreaming Dr House?" he heard a familiar voice by his ear.

"Yes miss you see my date set me up, have you seen she is a hot redhead with stunning green eyes and really nice-"Jenny covered House's mouth

"That's enough" she said smiling "thank you for complementing my _eyes_ Dr House" she said putting emphasis on the eyes part even though everyone knew that House wasn't talking about _these_ eyes. Greg smiled and stood up from the chair with a slight difficulty.

"Ahh, I am up, how are you red?" he asked her ignoring her somewhat angry gruff, she hated being called red because it remind her of Jethro but at the same time she found herself not minding at the idea, it seemed that seeing him, hearing him say that he'll wait for her to comeback brought up her spirit. Even if it was only a little bit…

"I am fine!" she said "Let's go to the car and get the hell out of such an open space." She said.

"Sure I don't want to get shot!" Greg said smiling…

**XXXXXX**

Once Jenny and Greg entered the car that was waiting for them from NCIS Greg noticed that she came alone.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Kelly will come tomorrow with Ziva, Kate and Ari won't come, Ari is leaving in two days for Paris he'll wait for Ziva there and then both will flight to Tel Aviv to visit their father. While Kate will go to see her family for the holidays. Paula is in New York, her brother woke up and she is spending time with him. Mike and the new ones are already in New York." She said.

"Hm… How's H doing?" Greg asked. He called his friend a few weeks ago and learned that the got a promotion

"He got a promotion to Lieutenant did you know?" Jenny asked.

"I knew, did he talked to the girl?" he asked. Hoping that Horatio would have finally grow a pair and told her how he felt. Seriously how difficult was for a man to tell the woman he really loved how he felt? It couldn't be that hard!

"Last time I heard from Alexx he hadn't." she said. She was clearly disappointed too that Horatio was keeping to himself all those amazing feelings he had for Calleigh but she accepted the fact, opposite from Greg, that it wasn't her place to interfere in Horatio's personal life, after all it would have been so hypocritical to give dating advices to someone else when her own romantic life was such a mess, but she wasn't going to break it to Greg, whose life was just as messy as hers that they probably weren't very good advisers…

"Damn!" he cursed. "Well I am betting that they'll be together in a couple of years, let's just hope not too many because I really need that money I bet against Ari to pay off Wilson." He said smiling. Jenny signed, while she saw Greg with her peripheral vision to turn on his Gameboy… this was her life for now and she didn't know for how long it will be her life, but she was certainly as happy as she could allow her heart to feel…

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**A/N2: I hope you have enjoyed the new chapter, let me know what you are thinking, your reviews are always welcomed!**


	13. Crash into you

**Chapter 13**

**Title: Crush into you **

**Rating: T**

Greg was getting ready to leave for the lecture he had to give in Dartmouth. He chose to wear his light blue shirt with his jeans, he might have ironed his shirt but there was no way he was going to wear something else than his comfortable jeans and sneakers.

As he saw his reflection one last time he heard Jenny knocking on his door.

"It's open." He said.

"I told you a million times not to leave your door unlocked!" Jenny scolded him. She should have been highly upset with Greg for disrespecting her orders but she couldn't. Who could actually be mad at Greg? He is such a child.

"I am sorry mommy I haven't heard you!" he whined like a child. Jenny rolled her eyes and stepped in the room.

"Are you ready? You have to be in Dartmouth in half hour." She asked him, she had time to learn that Greg almost loved being late in any kind of lecture he had to give.

"Almost, I have to fix this damn tie!" he said. Jenny realized that Greg was trying to tie the knot in his tie.

"Let me help you" she offered and walked forward.

"Finally!"

**XXXXXX**

Meredith woke up, she felt her head spinning, 'why the hell did I drank that much Tequila, last night?' she wondered once again. She had to stop this, it wasn't healthy, but it was like a drug, she couldn't give up getting drunk and sleeping around with pretty boys. She looks at the clock on her nightstand and saw that she could barely make it to her class in Dartmouth,

"Crap!" she said and left the room running.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Three hours after__…_

Greg had just finished his first lecture, 'Two more to go!' he thought sarcastically. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he didn't saw the young woman that was walking towards him with her nose stuck into a book.

"Hey watch your step kid!" he said when the two of them collided.

"I am sorry but I was studding YOU watch your step" Meredith was ready for a fight with whoever other student had fallen on her.

"Me-"House started "Meredith?" he asked as he saw the woman that was on the floor with him.

"Greg?" she said, her light eyes wide open "Is that you? Why are you using a cane what the hell happened?" she asked frantically. She was worried about him, she hadn't heard from her "big brother" here and at least five years. That was the last time she talked with him on the phone.

"Well help a cripple up and I might tell you" he said.

'At least his humor is intact!' Meredith wandered.

**XXXXXXX**

"You did what?" Jenny asked frantic, "Are you for real? You told her to come here? Of all places?" she was frantic, she didn't knew that Meredith and therefore she didn't trust her.

"I told her to meet me at the bar to talk, she is like a little sister for me" he said. He kept his voice calm, he knew why Jenny didn't like any people from outside to get involved, and it was dangerous and highly deadly.

"Just keep her out of the case. I don't want a young woman's life to be ruined because of this stupid mission." She said and left the room. Greg felt that something wasn't going well. Why Jenny would ever call the mission stupid? She scarified the chance of a family for it. Something was going really, really bad…

**XXXXXX**

_New York_.

Paula was sitting next to her brother he was asleep and she was waiting to wake up to tell him that he could go home before the new year's eve. She was hyperactive, she wanted to scream of the good news. She couldn't wait.

"Hey Paula, how is Bill doing?" Derek asked a she entered the room.

"Good morning Derek, he is asleep now, but he wasn't in pain before." She said with a big smile on her face.

"I know, the resident on the case informed me. He will be ready to be discharged by December twelfth." He said smiling, it was the one thing that Paula had grown used to in these weeks she was sitting next to her brother, Derek coming in smiling at her and Bill.

"Thank you so much" she said. She smiled back at him and Derek turned around to leave. It was a case that was left back for him, for the rest of the weeks that Bill will be hospitalized he will be under the care of neurologists and pulmonologists. This was actually his "goodbye" at least to the case because he was almost sure that this wasn't a goodbye to Paula. No she was going to reenter his life soon…

**XXXXXX**

Meredith entered the bar she was wearing a black shirt with a thin brown belt around her waist, with the same dark blue jeans she was wearing the morning when she crushed into him. It seemed that she came right after a class because she was carrying a small black leather backpack and she was wearing her sneakers. Greg saw her looking around trying to find him, her light blonde curls were dancing around her face, she was truly beautiful. Since the last time he saw her she had grown into a full grown woman.

"I'm here!" he said raising his hand to draw her attention. She smiled and came to his side.

"Hey!" she said and gave him a hug, even though Greg wasn't a hugging type of person, he hated being hugged and giving hugs, Meredith was probably the only person except his mother that was allowed to hug him in the whole wide world.

"Hey girl" he said and hugged her back. "Sit we have a lot of catching up to do." He said smiling. He showed Meredith the seat which was back to the door, he knew that Jenny was sitting there close to the door waiting for him to make something, anything inappropriate to stop this meeting.

"What happened to you leg?" she asked as soon as she sat.

"Wow! Right on the matter!" he said trying to lighten the mood even though he knew this was helpless.

"Well, remember I told you about Stacey?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked puzzled

"Ex."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Jenny was sitting by the door of the bar watching every single word that was coming out of Greg's mouth, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, or that she didn't like that girl Meredith, because she seemed to be a really nice girl. Sweet, a little bit hard on the edge maybe a little twisted too, but nice. Probably that was the reason why she didn't want her involved in this mission. She didn't want that beautiful young woman involved in a bloody mess. Enough lives were destroyed already. 'She can't be much older than Kelly.' A little voice in her head remind her. Kelly, the young girl that became her daughter in every single way. She was going to get her probationary status agent in FBI for a Christmas gift. 'She wants that' another voice told her 'You are not her mother biologically and now she is an adult she won't feel bad to leave you and follow her dream.' That was what hurt her the most, that even in her thoughts she couldn't win an argument anymore. She needed new ideas because they were running into circles, maybe, just maybe if she gave the ok to Greg to ask help from Meredith they might end up somewhere.

'No! You can't do that!' the voice in her head was winning this time, the reason hadn't won, the better good was weak, her mother side was much stronger than the leader's side. She cursed herself for that she wished she was like Jethro in that point. A leader first and a father figure, friend, husband second…

**XXXXXX**

"She went against you wishes? How unlike Cuddy!" she said shocked. She had meet Lisa Cuddy during the short amount of time that her mother operated in P.P.T.H. and she was sure that she was way too ethical to go against a patient's wishes.

"It was a matter of life and death Mer. That's why she went along with Stacey. I might have died otherwise." He told her the same excuse he said to himself to forgive Stacey and move on with her, it work this time 'Well Meredith never tried to kill you and your friends so that might be a great plus.' A little voice in his head told him

'Oh my!' he thought 'I am turning into Jenny talking to myself' he thought in great shock.

"So what? She should have respected your wish not to do the surgery. It's your life after all" she said. Meredith was getting pretty upset by all the mistakes that cost her friend, her brother, the ability to walk and caused him a chronic pain. Because she could tell he was in pain, even after the two Vicodin he took…

**XXXXXX**

Calleigh was merely shocked when Horatio's file landed on her desk. On top of it a direct order from Internal Affairs to read it and test all evidence in the box that came with it. She took the file with shaking hands and tried to open it but she couldn't. Horatio was her friend… well at least that what she was to him, she was just a friend to him, to her though he was much more than just a friend. She couldn't just defiled his privacy and learn everything about his past. Not without his permission.

She was determinate to ask him if she could do so and she got up taking the file in her hand when she saw him leaving the lab. He was hugging a young petite brunette, she was shorter than him, but then again there wasn't a woman she knew that could reach Horatio Caine in height. They were walking out of the lab, seemed to be talking with each other, smiling. At one point she said something to his ear and kissed him softly on the cheek. Horatio smiled and kissed her cheek as well. He seemed happy and her light peak made him smile even brighter than he was smiling when she saw her. She didn't meant anything to him after all. Calleigh wanted to cry. She wanted to just crawl to a corner and cry herself to sleep, or even better to oblivion. She wanted to forget who she was, what she was feeling towards this man, if it was possible to forget that she even meet him. She just wanted to forget about everything.

She turned to her desk and left the file on it. A single tears rolled down her cheek, she didn't brush it away.

It was the last she shed over Lt. Horatio Caine…

**XXXXX**

Horatio was sitting in his office, for Miami standards was a dull day. The clouds were covering the sky hiding the sun. He could feel that a storm was coming, he wasn't sure if it was metaphorically or not. He heard a soft knock on the door and turned his head away from the cloudy sky outside his window. He saw Sara standing outside his office waving to him happily. He signed her to come in and got up from his chair to meet her halfway his office.

"Hey Sara" he said as he hugged her tightly. She along with Kelly had brought out something in him that he thought he didn't had, they brought the father out of him. He never believed that he had such a side in him, after all her never, ever had a normal father figure in his life. He was refusing to think of his biological father as an appropriate one. Never the less though these girls made him feel really protective towards them, one could tell that they truly were his baby girls.

"I've missed you so much Horatio" she said and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"I missed you too Sara dear. Have you visited Alexx?" he asked. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her but he knew that Alexx wouldn't be around for long. If Sara hadn't seen her yet she better hurry up see her first, he was determinate to buy her dinner after all.

"No, not yet, I wanted to ask you where the morgue is."

"Well why don't I accompany you to the elevator show you the morgue, let you chat with Alexx while I finish my paper work? We can talk over dinner" he said smiling. Sara's face lightened with a soft and sweet smile. It was a smile which she didn't offer lightly. She was keeping it like a treasure for the people she liked. That's why it actually warmed Horatio's heart.

As he led her out of his office, he pressed his hand protectively around her waist and smiled at her. He had to admit that her smile was almost having as strong effect as Calleigh's, well hers was able to bring him to his knees and make him loose his train of thought but of course she knew nothing of that.

"I'll collect that diner" she said to his ear as she leaned to give him a light peak on his cheek.

"Don't mind if you do" he said smiling as he kissed her cheek back. He waited until the doors of the elevators were closed before he turned to his office without being able to shake the feeling of being watched off…

**XXXXXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? let me know please! I always love to hear you! This chapter is dedicated to two amazing people who are following this story from almost the very beging of it: magiclover13 and Spacegirl. Thank you!**


	14. AN IT'S NOT A CHAPTER SORRY PLEASE READ

**! NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I am so so sorry I wasn't able to update but I am re taking my final exams and I have A LOT of studies. I want you to know that I have not given up on the story. I am writing the next chapters and I am planning on posting them after I am done with my exams. **

**I hope you haven't given up on the story and I hope that you will wait for the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing, following, putting the story in your alert list or even just reading this story. **

**I'll be back with a new chapter the soonest I can. See you again around June 1st.**

**Bye!**

**With love Vivi xxx**


	15. Not such a dark world

**Part 2**

**Title: Not such a sad world.**

{_It's 03/07/2002 the team it's on its way to New Jersey after staying for a week in Los Angeles. There they had a meeting with the deputy director of NCIS Thomas Reinald who informed them of a leak that was found in NCIS. Jenny was worried that this might endanger their lives and for a moment she was ready to call it off. For her it was one thing hunting down a criminal and a totally another thing hunting down one of your own. Reinald insured her that NCIS hasn't left her and her team out there as food for the wolves. She is briefed in to a new measure the agencies took for their protection and gave her the numbers of two agents that can be used only in case of serious distress. The team joined around that period two more people against Jenny's wishes, her cousin Amelia Shepard and her best friend from collage and Sara's cousin Remy Hadley. The two girls were in Med School.}_

Jenny was sitting in her living room starring at the wall in front of her. She told the rest of her team that she needs to settle a few things, she is not sure what she had to settle. Probably nothing but this was the first believable excuse that came to her mind. In D.C. was the temptation, he was here. He was the temptation she was trying to avoid and forget. He said he'll wait for her, she told him to be happy with his wife.

She should have moved on… still though first thing she did when she was back in D.C. was to drive by his house just to see if there were lights on. If he still lived there…

He still lived there and the only light that was on was in his bedroom. It wasn't strong, from her spot on the road it seemed to be a bedpost lamb, she got tears in her eyes, remembering all these times she told him to turn off the lights while he was trying to undress her.

"_I want to look at you" _this was how he was always responding to her. He said he wanted to look at her, and truthfully they never made love in complete darkness. There was always some source of lightening it was romantic back then, now this little detail was like a dagger to her heart. It was killing her. Knowing that right now he could be with another woman, making love to her. Marking her as his, seeing into her eyes, while he storks her hair, this was killing her, maybe the pain would have been smaller if she didn't know this small detail. He sleeps with the lights off but he makes love with the lights on.

Jenny was totally lost in her thoughts, she was daydreaming, or at least trying to daydream about a better (?) life with Jeth- with him. His name being a forbidden word for her. He was just a face, a nameless face of a man she used to know, she used to love. She was in love with him, probably he was the love of her life, she just wasn't sure if she was the love of _his_ life. Probably not…

The doorbell rang and made her jump from her seat. Jenny looked around her and realized that she was in her living room, once again alone with an empty Jack Daniels on the table in front of her. She slowly got up from the couch and walked to the door. She wanted to leave whoever was out there to stay there. She wasn't in mood to see anyone but for some strange reason she hoped, wished, maybe even prayed that Jethro was going to come. She knew he wasn't, her logical part knew that, he wasn't going to come back, not now not ever. Still thought she went and opened the door.

"Hello"

"Liv! What are you doing here?" Jenny was shocked in a good way, her best friend, the girl next door that she grew up with Olivia Pope was standing right outside her door. "Come in!" she said and stepped aside. Olivia walked in, "I saw the light on and I wondered if you came, I thought I might find you here. I brought Chinese." Olivia raised a paper bag with food on the bad was the logo of their Chinese restaurant. Jenny smiled.  
"You did well. I am not going to stay in town for long though, a few days max. I really missed you Liv." Jenny said smiling to the woman in front of her.

"Well then I did the right thing coming by."

\XXXXXXXXX

Amy and Remy were sitting on their bed in their dormitory, they were facing each other not really talking, and today they received their personal encrypted cell phones and their small file which contained everything they needed to know about the suspects, the case and all the ways to contact the others.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Remy asked Amy from her bed, this was the first time in two hours that the girl talked at all.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Amelia said. She trusted her cousin, she knew she wasn't going to let her get hurt, no one who was a member of this team was going to get hurt. That was what scared her so much. The fact that she knew that her dear cousin, Jenny would go at any lengths to help her team, protect them, that she would probably forget to protect herself…

XXXXXXXXX

Olivia left her friend's house and felt empty, this woman in there resembled her friend a great deal but something changed her, something made her a completely new person. She was too dark around the edges. She was too… she didn't had words. That man had changed her. She was now another woman because of him and honestly Olivia wasn't sure that was for good.

As she reached her apartment building just a few blocks away from Jenny's townhouse she swore something to herself, she swore that she will not leave ANY man in, no man will get under her skin and change who she is. Not now, not ever. Men weren't worth the pain and the sorrow. They were useless. _Husbands _cause only pain to their wives. They _disappear _into thin air leaving their wives home alone, with a child or two trying to mangle everything at the same time. _Husbands disappear _she learned that the hard way.

_Husbands AND fathers, men in general ALWAYS disappear. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

{It's 2002 and, the team traveled to Seattle after a terrible mission in New Jersey, the city was the perfect place to hide and try save what they could. Someone from NJ sold them and they had no idea who. Lisa and Greg might be in serious trouble and Jenny has no idea how to help them. Along with Jenny in Seattle are Ziva, whom hasn't talked to her father for over three months, exactly the time since she and Ari left Israel last time, Paula, Meredith whom came with the intention to visit her mother but didn't, Sara who wanted a way out from Vegas for a while, and Remy who wanted to see her cousin. }

xxxxxxxxxxxx

15/11/2002

This was a mess. An unlimited mess. That's all Greg could thing of the situation he and Lisa were in. Jenny, Paula, Ziva and Meredith were here for a while, for a week or so, it was just a visit, a stupid visit that was better off not happening. Why did this happened? Why did they had to come over here? Were they following a clue? He had no idea…

"Is that Dr. House?" a strange accent was heard in the room

"Well it's my name on the door British boy." Greg answered sarcastically before he raised his head to see the young blonde man in front of him. "What do you want"  
"I am not British, I am from Australia" the man protested

"I don't care Aussie! What do you want?" Greg asked again this time a little bit more annoyed than before.

"I am Dr. Robert Chase, Dr. Lisa Cuddy told me to come here. We have a meeting sir." Chase said to House. Greg flinched, he hated being called sir.

"First, don't call me sir, its House and second why the hell did Cuddy sent you to me?" Now he was really puzzled, why in the million years would Cuddy sent him a doctor? This department is a lone wolf pack.

"To be a part of your team sir. House."

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: First meeting between House and Chase along with one of the first hits the bad people did. **

**We also meet Olivia Pope, remember the italic words, Olivia's italic words. All of the will come up again in the sequel. [Which is fairly away but anyway] **

**Next chapter we skip ahead a few months and we see a few heart wrenching moments. **

**Until next time **

**Bye!**

**End of Chapter 14**


	16. We are done

**Chapter 15**  
**Title: We are done**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in the living room this as probably the first time in years that he sat in the living room, usually the couch there was taken by his wife. A wife that is always there except for the time he wants to talk to her.  
He can sense he is losing her, not that he is blaming her for wanting a way out of this pretending they call a marriage, he is unavailable to her. Every time she reaches out he pulls back. She is a good woman, he is not a good man. He was lost in his thoughts when the sound of her car interrupted him. He didn't know how to start, what to say how to apologize. He called her Jenny last night, he was in a state of half sleep and he only murmured it in her the back of her head while kissing her read curls… so… so painfully familiar with hers.  
"Oh, you are here? How came and you left your boat alone?" she asked. Her voice was tiered and her tome sarcastic to the end.  
"We need to talk" he said. He wanted to apologize, tell her that he made a mistake, that this is the name of his long dead sister that looked so much like her and sometimes he can't even tell the difference, not when he is facing her hair. He wanted to lie. But he couldn't, it was impossible for him to lie to anyone anymore. Before Her he was pretty much at ease with lying, after all which wedding is completely lie free? But now? Now that because of lies he lost Her? Now he can't lie. Each lie comes out of him mouth fake, lame and he stopped trying to become the excellent liar he once was.  
"That we do" she said. Her face was firm, she had decided something.  
"You first" Gibbs said and showed her the empty armchair across the room.  
"Very well, I want a divorce."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Paula was wandering around the NCIS H.Q. Director Morrow wanted to inform her about some orders that came for her. She realized that being in Jenny's team didn't mean that she wasn't an agent anymore. This is an undercover operation inside another even bigger one. She took orders to leave for Gitmo, she was going to be an interrogator there. What was she going to win being stuck in an Island miles away from where her team was? She was really lost in her train of thoughts and didn't notice the man that was coming towards her with his nose stuck in a chart reading the information like there is no tomorrow. Their bodies collided and the file left her hand and hit the floor, the chart he was reading had the same fate as her file, papers were lying everywhere and they both were sitting on the dark grey carpet rubbing their foreheads.  
"I am so, so sorry" the man in front of her said. Paula raised her head slowly and looked into his dark eyes.  
"It's… its fine, no need to worry." She said. "Will you help me up please?" she asked. Few moments ago when she was rubbing her forehead without knowing the charming face of the man in front of her she would have been able to get up but right now, now that his eyes were starring right into her own she wasn't able to move her feet. Her brain wasn't co-operating with her body, her muscles were unable to help her off the floor.  
"Sure" he said and extended his hand towards her.  
"Thanks" she said. Paula could feel her cheeks blushing. She never needed anyone's assistance to get up and now she did, and actually she liked it…  
"My name is Gerald Jackson, I started working a few months ago for Dr. Mallard." He said. His strong hand hadn't left her smaller one. He was still holding onto her.  
"Hi, I'm Paula Cassidy, Special Agent Paula Cassidy." She said. This was embarrassing, she never loses her words in front of strangers.  
"Well special agent Cassidy when you're off from here may I buy you a drink?" he asked smiling. Paula was dazzled, that was the least she could say. Dazzled.  
"Why not? Let's say nine o'clock on the bar across the street?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lisa wanted to breath she needed to breath, so she texted Jenny asking her where she was, she had to wait two days before she got the single worded answer 'Salem'. That's all she needed to get a few days of sick leave and get on the plane.  
Now though that her plane had landed in Chicago and she is going to wait there for Ari to come and get her to Salem with the car she regretted her choice. Maybe she should have driven to Salem herself. That was probably better and much less tiring.  
"Hey" she heard Ari's baritone voice and she turned her head to find him standing only a few feet away from her holding her small suitcase she brought along.  
"Hey, stranger!" she said happily and went to his side. Lisa threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you all so much!" Lisa said. Small tears seemed to have found their way out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's not that long since the last time you saw us" Ari said as he felt the small tears fell on his neck,

"It's only a few months. No more than three if I'm not mistaken." He was smiling, and that made Lisa calmer, she was calm when she was seeing someone else who was a part of this mess smile. That meant that she wasn't living in a dream every time she believed that she, and Jenny, and Kate, Ari, Ziva, Horatio, Alexx, Jess, Aiden, Meredith, Greg, Remy, Sara, Catherine and Amelia will one day get their happy ending. If someone else smiled it meant that there was another hope, not just only hers.  
"I know that, it's just that… you guys are a constant thing in my life and I can't get over the fact just how much you have invaded into my life so quickly." She said smiling.

"Invaded?" Ari asked her smiling. He was trying to hold a laugh back, Lisa could see and that was just another sign of the invasion…

**XXXX**

Jenny was staring at the paper on her desk, she and her team had two days to leave Salem and get to Sankt Petersburg. She was going to be back in Russia in less than two days and all she could think of was him being there with his wife, in the gallery where she was dresses in the navy blue dress with her hair, red and curly, flowing on her back. This was the image in her head. This and just how much the shade of his tuxedo matched the shade of her dress. They were dressed alike and it hurt… it hurt a lot…

**XXXXXXXX**

"You want a divorce?" Gibbs asked, sure he felt that he was losing her but he hadn't expected to ask him for a divorce.

"Yes, I'm sick and tired of pretending that everything is alright when it's not." She said, he could say from her voice that she was trying to keep her tears intact.

"What pretending?" he was asking her stupid questions only because he needed time to process the bomb she just dropped in his arms.

"Please Jethro don't play the idiot its insulting and beneath you, you and I both know that this marriage was based on lies and pretend sweet glances from day one. You don't love me" she said. The last part was nothing more than a whisper but hit Jethro hard.

"Of course I do" he said but even he could tell he was lying, his face was looking at the crack on the floor not at her.

"Can you say it without looking at floor?" she asked, she hadn't believed him.  
Between them there was a deafening silence, Gibbs opened his mouth to say something for about six times but he closed it without uttering a word, he wasn't strong enough to lie to her.

"You don't love me, you love her" she said. Gibbs' eyes snapped open and turned to look at her.

"Don't try to apologize, I saw you and her in Moscow, in that gallery I dragged you on our second week there. You spent the rest of the year asking around for her, searching everywhere we went or you went, to find her, I know you had asked people if they saw her. I saw the way looked at her those five minutes before she left, you never looked at me that way. And I am sure that if she told you to follow her the next day I would have gotten the divorce papers. I know that now. But she didn't, she didn't ask you to follow her did she?" Stephanie looked at him, seeing the sorrow in his eyes.

"She blew my offer" he said, whispering.

"I realized it, you call her name in you sleep. Jen, you call her begging her not to leave. You called her name from day one into our relationship and I always tried to make myself believe that this is the name of your mother or the name of a sister that I never met and you're not talking about her, because I refused to believe that the man that made love to me just a few hours back is calling another woman's name in his sleep. That he is begging an ex-girlfriend or wife of his not to leave him. Last night you called me Jenny, I realized that you will never be over her. You could have pretty well promised her that you'll wait for her. I was the rebound wasn't I?" she asked. Her tone wasn't accusing, but still he couldn't but nod his head.

"Alright, I get it. I was the rebound, but I'm not gonna waist another year being the rebound. I want a man that loves me unconditionally, a man that is willing to give his heart to me, a man that is not taken. So yes I want a divorce as soon as possible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_02/02/2003_

"So you have to leave for Russia tomorrow?" Lisa asked Jenny. The two of them were sitting in a bar few blocks away from the hotel they were staying.

"Yes, sorry I brought you over here just for a day, I would have told you not to come if I knew." Jenny said, she was swirling her Bourbon in front of her not sure if she should drink it, it was after all her third and her head was buzzing.

"No, no it's fine I needed to get away" Lisa took a ship from her vodka "I needed to get away from New Jersey"

"What did Greg did this time?" Jenny asked. She was used to Greg doing something stupid that drove Lisa to her limits.

"He did nothing, surprisingly. The problem is me" she said and finished her drink.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, confused.

"I'm in love with one of the doctors of the hospital, who happens to be the head of Oncology and Greg's best friend." She said "Brink me another" she said to the bar woman.

"You mean you're in love with James Wilson?"  
**XXXXXXXXXX**  
**A/N: Here is chapter 15. It was a very difficult chapter for me to write after two weeks not writing anything at all. Please bear with me and hopefully by next chapter things will go back to normal. **  
**Please let me know your thoughts! **  
**Until next time Bye!**  
**End of chapter 15**


	17. Everything Changes

**Chapter 16**

"What am I going to do Jenny, I can't tell him can I?" Lisa asked. The alcohol in her system was making her question every choice she made in the last few weeks since she understood the depth of her feelings toward the young, recently divorced and clearly very handsome head of oncology in the hospital she was running.

"You have to choose about that" Jenny said looking at her sadly. She wanted to tell her to go back to New Jersey and get her man, be happy, have a bunch of kids running around. Get her white picket fence. She wanted like nothing else in the whole world to be able to ensure her that fairytales do come true, but they don't. Fairytales aren't real and they never, ever do come true. It's not the fairytales that survive in real life. In real life is the others the dark and scary dreams that survive. Those dreams that take place in a dark and cloudy scenery. It's the nightmares that always come true…

**XXXXXX**

Kelly was tired, she was exhausted. Who could guess that training for an FBI agent could be so… well so exhausting?

Over the past few months she was stationed with Special Agent Danville. Jo, as she liked to be called, was a very nice woman, she was easy to work with. Her rules were simple, don't mess up the paperwork, play nice with the press and get the job done right no matter what. Quite sweet deal. The real problem was the agent in charge. Tobias Fornell, the biggest pain in the ass she had ever met. He was moody, grumpy and had a set of almost 50 rules. He was impossible to work with and worse thing from all he was one of the agents in charge on the case her mother was working. Actually case 3050 had four agents in charge. These agents were from FBI, which was the only agency that was confirmed that wasn't leaking information, these four people, Agent Fornell, Agent Danville, herself and an agent that had just finished her training, agent BoaVista, knew everything. They knew locations, suspects, fake IDs, everything. The moment Fornell briefed her in the case she was a part of it. She was one of the most important part of the case, but at the same time she was one of the most secret part of the case. These agents, herself, Fornell, Danville and BoaVista were the only people so far that their names weren't written in any of the case files. They were known by code numbers and these only. She looked at her case file AC_3_PSA that was her name from now and on, Agent in Charge No3 Probationary Special Agent. That was all…

**XXXXXXXX**

Aiden was sitting in the bar across the street from the lab, she needed a drink after the hellish day she had. Today they faced a rape. From all the crimes Aiden was asked to solve this was the one the hit her the hardest. She hated having to deal with rape, the victims, the evidence, putting the rapist in jail, everything was something she hated.

"Is the seat taken?" she heard a male voice next to her.

"Nope" she answered without looking at the man that made himself comfortable next to her.

"The usual officer?" the barman asked. Aiden turned her head to see.

"Are you working with NYPD? Right?" she asked. He was wearing pair of dark jeans and a black leather jacket on top of it.

"Yeah, Officer Danny Messer" he said smiling.

"Cut the charm officer Messer, I don't date people from the same work place." She said, if Aiden was good in something was to understand when a man was flirting and to stop the flirt right away.

"Whoa! You work for NYPD too? How came and I haven't seen you around?" he asked shocked. The tone of his voice turned from flirtatious to highly friendly in a matter of seconds.

"I work in the crime lab, our paths probably will never meet." She said emptying the glass of vodka in front of her.

"Never say never Miss investigator, I'm filling for a position in the crime lab in few months." Danny got up and finished his scotch "Our paths will defiantly cross again" he said in her ear.

"Cut the charm Messer!" she said to his back. He was gone before she knew it leaving a light peak on her cheek…

**XXXXX**

**_03/02/2003_**

Meredith left her backpack in the room Jenny showed her to the end of the corridor. She looked around her in awe. From the outside the building looked nothing but close to demolished, it looked empty and in the middle of the cold Russian night scary, from the inside though was completely deferent. It was warm, open. So much contrast that made her head spin.

"You up for a drink?" she heard Jenny from outside her door. Meredith smiled and walked to the door opening it slightly.

"I don't think I'm in mood to go to a bar." She said smiling apologizing

"I didn't ask you to go to a bar, I asked you if you're up for a drink, or two." She said and showed her the two bottles of bourbon she was holding. Meredith smiled and opened the door widely.

"If you put it that way"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Michelle Lee wanted nothing more but to be normal, she wanted to be just like any other Law School student. She wasn't though, she was barely 25 and she was already raising her adoptive baby sister. The little girl thought of her as a mother, she was too young to remember either of her other moms. Actually her mother's death was so long ago that even she couldn't remember her. What she looked like, how her voice sounded. She was unable to remember details. Her mother was now nothing more than a faded memory that struggled to stay in her mind.

Often she wondered would her parents be proud of her for making it to Law School? In Harvard Law School. They would be, she knew they would. They were always proud of her even with the smallest achievements. She checked her schedule again just to be sure she was going to the right class. She saw Professor's Beene class and left a relieved sign, while he seemed to be vicious, ambitious and egomaniac at the same time he was the only one who could understand her. She walked slowly to the class knowing that she had at least ten minutes before the beginning of the lesson when she heard Professor Beene talking to an unknown woman…

**XXXXXXXX**

Olivia was sitting with Cyrus in his classroom in Harvard, she was holding a cup of hot coffee in her hands while Cyrus was looking stoned at what she told him.

"And this is not the whole story Cy, I can't tell you the whole story, these people have eyes everywhere, they… they know everything. But trust me I wouldn't ask your help if it wasn't absolutely necessary, please I own you big time." She said. She was pleading her old professor for his co-operation, Cyrus Beene had a talent, his talent was to find students that are made to be great, students with abilities that make them differ from the others and make them shine. He was always bragging after all about this previous student of his that one day WILL became the president of the United States.

"Liv, what you ask me to do is… it's unthinkable. If this… mission or whatever is that dangerous not only I can't give you names of promising students but I, please I beg you to stop." He said. Liv could see the fear in his eyes this was probably the first time she saw Cyrus Beene afraid for anyone.

"Don't worry Cy, the team leader is my closest friend and don't ask you to give names of students to help us now, I want you to keep an eye on student you think will make a difference and I'll handle it from there. I just want to know if there is any future president in your class." She said joking about the unnamed former student of his that will one day become president.

"Oh come on Liv, enough with the teasing, you know I'm not gonna tell you the name of the 44th president of United States of America no matter what you do or say." He said.

"Oh my! He is not into politics is he? That's why you're hiding his name. He is not into politics and you are trying to change his mind. Ha!" she said.

"No miss Pope, you are wrong he is into politics, actually he is a governor but that's all I'm gonna say."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meredith and Jenny were sitting on the bed, the two bottles of bourbon were finished along with Meredith's two bottles of Tequila.

"I was pregnant" Jenny said. Meredith turned her head slowly ripping her eyes from the pitch black Russian sky.

"What?" she asked. Jenny's eyes were filled with tears that she was trying hard to keep from rolling down her cheeks.

"Few years back I got pregnant. I lost it" she said and finished the tequila bottle she was holding.

"My mother has Alzheimer's" Meredith said. She was drunk and she couldn't keep it in her any longer, tonight was the night they were telling things to get them out of their systems.

"Until May 1999 I was in Paris with a man, my boss. We had a relationship and… and I thought he was the love of my life but, I'm not sure I know who he is. May first I got orders from my director that in month I had to go to Spain and take over this case. I left him with only a letter, a Dear John letter in the pocket of my coat, which I left in the airplane. He gave it to me, the coat, it was his gift. I got him a watch. He probably throw it away right after I left. Few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant, it was the happiest moment of my life. I even thought… I thought of giving up, the case, the agency, the five point plan, everything. So I planned a visit to the states and I visited my cousin and an old friend of ours. The medical examiner of NCIS in D.C. Dr. Donald Mallard, or Ducky. He told me that he's getting married again, his third marriage as far as I know. Because that man is a shadow, he… he can be anyone and I wouldn't know. He clouds my judgment and I can't see. I can't tell the truth from the lies. I stole a boat for him. I got out of jail illegally. I… I… I almost got a child with him." Jenny's green eyes were wide open, the tears were running freely down her cheeks. All the tries to keep it together were useless.

"So what happened?" Meredith asked. She knew the answer but still she refused to believe, she didn't want to believe.

"I lost it. On my way to my car after I left Ducky's place someone kidnapped me and… La Grenouille kidnapped me. I was… I was held captive for days… I don't know how many, I lost count after the second I think. He wanted to know about the case. He knew we were investigating him but he didn't know much at the same time. After he saw that I wasn't going to talk he ordered to shot me. I was shot in the back, next thing I know I'm lying on a hospital bed with Greg sitting on the chair next to me. My baby was dead and I felt… I… I don't how I felt. I was dead too, for a long excruciating time I was dead too. Things got better after I found Kelly but she'll never replace my baby, she can't and I don't blame her, I didn't want her to replace the baby I lost, the baby they killed. And now she is gone, she is in Washington, she joined FBI and I got the word that she is going to be one of the agents in charge of the mission, I'm not sure how to feel, should I be happy that she's living her dream or sad, because it feels like I'm going lose another child. And what if I do. What if God, or whoever decides those things took my baby because I am not meant to be a mother, because I'll be one big fat failure at it, what if because of my inability to be a mother, a parent I kill another child. I won't make it this time I know I won't" Jenny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she let a sob out from her lips as more tears flooded down her cheeks.

"You're not a crappy mom. Trust me I know how a crappy mother is, and you are not in this category. My mother tried to kill herself on our kitchen after her boyfriend left her to go back to his wife. She cut her wrist and told me not to call anyone before she passes out. She didn't care that she might die. She knew that there was a chance that I'll freak out and I won't be able to call 911, but she didn't care what will happen to me. After she got better we moved across the country she worked for three years in the same hospital with Greg, that where I met him they worked together at Boston city hospital, till he got fired in the merger in 1996, he moved to New York and my mother went to work in Massachusetts General hospital, I didn't saw him again until that day in the university where I fell on him, or he fell on me. My whole life the only thing I heard from my mother was that I'm useless and that even though she tries to make me special I am nothing but an ordinary girl. Every step of the way she crushed my spirit, she never wanted kids. She got pregnant only to make another man jealous and when my father left and Richard went to back to his wife she had no reason to care for me, not even pretend to care. My dad left when I was five, half year later the affair with Richard ended and my life turned to a living hell. So trust me you are not a crappy mother." Jenny turned her red puffy eyes to Meredith for the first time since she started. A sad smile appeared on her face

"You know what, I have a cousin, the one I was visiting that day, and well if he wasn't married you two would be a great couple."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**End of Chapter 16 **

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you're thinking I LOVE to hear your thoughts. ****J**

**Until next time Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Addison was sitting in the living room alone just like every other night since she and Derek opened their own practice. She was sick of the loneliness, he was always working late and always finding just another case to keep him away from home. He wanted an out she could tell from the way he acted, but she also knew that Derek wasn't that type of man. He was loyal and faithful and there was no way that he would like to force the decision of ending their marriage on her, he wasn't that man.

The doorbell rang and made her jump from her seat.

"Who is this?" she asked whipping her eyes.

"Mark, Addie are you crying?" Mark's voice was heard concerned from the other side of the door.

"No, yes, what do you want Derek is in the office" she said. she was too much of a mess to have anyone over.

"I came to talk" he said. Addison opened the door and looked straight to Mark's

"Mark you don't talk you…" she protested trying to remind her how many times he avoided talking. Mark was good at this, he was good at avoiding things, he used his looks to get out of every adult situation here and almost thirty years, talking was a sight of adult and therefore he was avoiding talking at all costs.

"I do talk Addie, I don't prefer to talk but I can talk. So tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Mark sat down next to Addison on the couch and she leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort.

"I… I think I'm losing Derek."

**XXXXXXXX**

"We should have a photo shot contest!" Kelly said.

"We… what?" Jenny was reading a file in front of her and wasn't sure she listened right.

"We should have a photo shot contest." Kelly said again.

"I heard that, I just… why?" she said. Jenny left the file on the table in front of her.

"It's a way to have fun mom" she said. Jenny turned her head and looked straight into her daughter's pleading blue eyes.

"Fine, how it's going to happen?" she asked

"Oh! Don't worry I have everything under control, Ziva, Paula and I have already taken care of it. It's going to have three phases, in the first one it's single shots, it means that it's going to be one photo of one person or couple, the second phase is going to be single person collection which means that it's going to be one person with the same clothes and the same scenery but with different poses in each photo and the last phase is multi people collection which means that there are going to be different people with similar clothes in the same or similar background. It's going to be great!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Greg was sitting in his office trying to hide from Chase, Aussie was a pain in the back he was always there always following him like a puppy smiling and trying to get his approval. Now though Cuddy wanted him to hire another doctor, seriously was she out of her mind or something?

"Hello" he heard a sweat soft voice calling him.

"Hello and goodbye" he said without raising his head.

"I am looking for Dr. House and since his name is on the door I just came in from and you are sitting here I am sure that's you. Dr. Chase told me to come here and talk to you for the last details, I am Dr. Cameron your new employ."

**XXXXXX**

**_Spoilers from NCIS 01x01_**

Kate was shaking, this was really an attempt to president's Bush life? She was feeling sick, as she was flying on Air Force one along with the dead body of a naval officer and the absurd team from NCIS she was feeling sick, she tried to tell herself that this was because the stomach bug she got from Tim… just another stupid mistake in her life, but Ari left, he left. He was called by Mossad to invade Hamas and he disappeared from the earth's face, what was expected from her to do? Wait for him? He left her!

She liked the doctor, Dr. Mallard the medical examiner, he was very kind and smart and funny, but that was it, she hated the rest of them, Gibbs was insufferable, she wanted to suffocate him. If he was wearing a tie she was going to strangle him with it. As for DiNozzo he was the worst player she had ever meet. He was a silly selfish little boy. It amazed her that he was still working for a federal agency, if she was his boss she would have fired him right away.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ziva was sitting in her bedroom in the Seattle safe house, she was staring at her cell phone expecting from her informant to call her. She was waiting for three hours now and she knew that something was just not right. He was supposed to call her, he said he'll call her. Of course the fact that he in in Iraq might be a problem. Well that's the only rational option, the reception is bad and he is actually doing his job, which is fighting for his country. After all he is paid by the U.S. Marines to do that and not to spy on Hamas terrorists that decide that the best way to bring down America is to work with some of the world's most dangerous criminals.

She had to calm down, Nick Brody was a lot of things but he defiantly is a patriot, he will do whatever to help his country. He will even give his life for his country. He will call, as soon as he can he will call. She knows he will.

**XXXXXXXX**

How many years I am here? Is it one? Two? How many? How many ribs have I broke? One? Five? All of them? Every day is a fight, a fight to stay alive, a fight that I shouldn't be giving. A fight that isn't mine. I didn't kill anyone, much more by best friend and his family. But still here I am fighting…

"Crews you have visitors" the guard says. Visitors? I can't think of anyone that might want to see me. My mother maybe but I doubt that Charles will ever let her come and see me. Jennifer, my ex-wife wasn't visiting me when we were married why would she do it now? I got up from the bed and walked to the door of the cell waiting for the guard to come.

"Nice lady" he comment but I didn't know how to respond, I didn't even know the lady he was talking about.

Walking all the way where the visitors are waiting to talk to their loved ones? I was trying to think but when I sat down and looked at the other side of the glass I was more than shocked. Jenny my cousin was sitting on the other side of the glass smiling at me, her green eyes reflecting mine, we share the same eyes, something that we heard a lot during out childhoods, and she was smiling like she had to smile a long time.

"Jenny? I… I thought you…" I tried to get the words out but I couldn't, because I really, really thought she had forgotten me, she just moved on from the cousin who turned to be a murderer.

"You thought I forgot all about you did you?" she asked, the bright smile on her face disappeared and was replaced by a sad smile, she knew, Jenny is a smart woman and I don't know why I even tried to fool her.

"I… I did, I am sorry, apparently I was wrong." I said looking at her eyes. A smile found its way on my face shyly and only got brighter when I saw that she was smiling back.

"It's ok Charlie, I haven't forgotten about you though, you still are my favorite cousin, along with Derek."

"We are your only cousins!" I said laughing, everything seemed perfect, just like it was back when we were in our twenties hanging out in a beach in LA under the starry sky having the same argument. I think that if I close my eyes I will be able to see the stars, feel the salty air on my face, the small drops from the ocean hitting us with as little force as they had left from the wave that brought them over. I could almost feel her head on my shoulder while we were counting stars.

"I wish you could give me a hug right now" she said. Her eyes lost the light almost instantly, something happened to her and was bothering the crap out of her. I wish I could do what she wanted me to do, I wish I could give her a hug and help her get over whatever was bothering her.

"I know you're innocent and I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to prove this." She said, I saw a small tear rolling down her cheek, I could feel that she believed me, that was the best birthday gift she could give me.

"Crews time's up!" the guard said making Jenny jump lightly from her seat.  
"Happy birthday darling" she said before letting the phone back to its place and leaving the room…

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you like chapter 17 where we are introduced (officially) to Charlie Crews, Nick Brody and Tony DiNozzo. I had to make a time jump in order for the facts from NCIS' season 1 to match the story, I hope you are not too confused, but please if you are feel free to ask and I will try to answer the questions as best as I can. **

**Please take some time to leave a review behind, your thoughts on the story are actually helping me to keep writing. **

**Thanks for reading and until next time (which I hope won't be too far away)**

**Bye! **


End file.
